undecided
by Shadows4383
Summary: my life has been decided for me forever. when to do things and when not. i was chosen to become a vampire's bride.. will i stay with him or pick another? twilight vamps come in at chapter 10 sorry i just have to set up the whole story line first..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's the first day of warm weather, and the eve of my sixteenth birthday. I woke up earlier than usual and decided to watch the new morning's clouds in the field. I lay down on the ground, it's a little wet from the morning dew, but also very warm.

Watching the clouds go by I think I may fall asleep out here like I do sometimes. Everything is so quiet usually you would hear a bird or one of the women up to start the morning breakfast, but I don't hear anyone, not even a cricket. Odd, isn't any of the tribe even up yet?

I was about to fall asleep from just watching the clouds go by, when I hear the noise of leaves being crunched; it scares me a little. Shifting myself up into a sitting position, I turn around and see my little sister Nala running toward me. She stops just where my head was just at. I let her catch her breath before I start to talk.

"Jaya, Jaya dad wants you!" Nala blurts out once she caught her breath.

"Where is he?" I ask a little annoyed.

"Uhh, I think either in the main teepee or at the cooking fire."

"I'll find him in a couple minutes." I said as I began to lie back down.

"No, no he needs you now, he said it is urgent."

"Fine I'm going, I'm going."

"I'll help you find him," she said as she began to grab my hand.

"No, go help mom with Deven," – my little brother -- I said shoving her in the general direction of our teepee.

"She already got him ready."

"Well go anyway; I still want to be alone some more."

"Okay," she grumbled as she set off the way she came.

"Thank you!" I yell after her.

I watch her turn the corner feeling a little sorry about yelling at her. I should probably start to look for him. I wonder what he wants that can't wait till breakfast. I guess I'll figure it out; time to go find him.

I walk back to the teepees. Everyone is up, but they are doing it quietly and they keep looking around. What does it mean? Did mother tell me about it? She did; it's almost time for them to pick new brides; this isn't good at all.

I don't see any women my own age or close to it. All I see is young children, men, and older women. That means I'm right; the families are keeping their older daughters inside and out of sight. I've been outside all morning, in plain sight; great, dad's going to kill me.

I walk into the main teepee to check if he's there. He isn't. Therefore, I make my way to the cooking fire lodge. The village is too quiet; it's starting to creep me out. I only felt this way one other time and that was ten years ago. When they came to collect their new brides, for three days the village felt like it does today. By the end of the third day, ten of our tribe's women were gone.

I ran through the flap of the cooking fire lodge. Feeling a little safer now that I'm surrounded by men, I see my father stirring something in a pot on the fire. Only once every ten years do our men cook; it's sort of funny. The flap closes behind me; his head snaps up. A face of relief stares up at me.

He hands the stirring stick to one of the other men in the circle. He takes a couple of steps toward me, stops, and begins to stare at me. I bow to him to show respect, he bows back. I don't know what to say I do know that he will get to say whatever he wants to say to me in his own time, I just have to wait.

I watch his face. His thankful expression slowly comes off his face and is replaced with one of thinking. I keep watching him waiting for him to speak. My legs start to get tired. There are benches by the fire. He still hasn't said anything so I make my way to the benches and take a seat.

Once I get comfortable, I turn to where he sat next to me. His thinking look is gone and now has one I don't know very well. Normally I can read his face well enough, but right now, his expression is one I haven't seen enough to know what it is.

"Where were you?" he interrupted my thought process.

"I woke up early and went to the field to watch the clouds," I confessed.

"Didn't you notice the signs that they are coming?"

"Only as I came to find you, before I was thinking too much. Is that the only thing you want to talk to me about?"

"You are entering woman hood tomorrow at dawn, correct?"

"Yes that is correct. What is on your mind?"

"You also know about the trouble we are having with the Sioux tribe."

"Yes I do."

"They heard the chief's daughter is entering womanhood. Which means now you can be married. They agreed to have the treaty on one condition."

"Which is what?"

"I know you probably know you have duties as my daughter."

"Dad please tell me. You are making me confused. What are you saying?"

"They will only do the treaty if you marry their chief's son."

"Okay, when do they get here?"

"Later today, you're fine with this?"

"Yes, I know it will do the tribe good and I want to do anything I can for the tribe."

"Thank you daughter I'm very proud of you. Now I need you to go back to the teepee and stay hidden."

"I will father. One question."

"Yes?"

"What is his name?"

"Makya, now go, I have to get back to preparing breakfast."

Without another word, he turns and goes back to the pot accepting the stirring stick back. I watch him for a second before turning around and heading out of the teepee. Once outside I begin to feel watched and I don't like it. I set off at a run to my family's teepee.

I run straight through the flap not stopping to open it politely. I turned to make sure it closed before I let out a sigh of relief. Nala looks up at me with a smile; she has her buckskin doll in her lap. Mom is in the corner with Deven on _her_ lap. She looks up but doesn't say anything. With the look in her eyes, I am definitely in trouble. She knows I can read her eyes; it's odd how most of the time just by looking at her, I know what she is thinking.

She starts to shift around and moving the now sleeping Deven to her hip. Finally, standing up she beckons Nala, who isn't paying attention, over to her. I step closer to Nala and her with my hand. She moves her head up I motion with my chin telling her mom wants her. Nala understands and sets the buckskin doll at my feet and goes to see what mom wants.

Nala comes back with the sleeping Deven in her arms. I watch as she puts him under the cover. I get lost in thought when someone lays a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see my mother's face looking down at me. I turn around to face her.

She places her other hand on my other shoulder. Guiding me to where she sat before with Deven. I sat down while she sat beside me. I started to feel lonely I wanted to crawl into her arms like I used to do. It was like she read my mind, instantly her arms opened up. I smiled up at her as I crawled into her arms.

Once in her lap, she started to enclose me in her arms. I snuggled closer, wanting her warmth, but I can't shake the feeling of being watched. Does this feeling mean I'm going to be chosen? What will happen if I do get chosen? The tribe won't have a treaty and mom would lose me. I don't think I can leave her after all she has always been here for me.

_Like when a couple of years ago, I accidentally let the horses out of the corral. Dad yelled at me and told me that I would have to earn his trust back. After he yelled at me, I ran. _

_I ran as hard and as fast as I could. That's when mom found me; I had to stop to catch my breath by the lake. She was there, washing clothes; imminently she stopped what she was doing and came to me. I jumped into her open __arms. We sat there for hours till my tears ran dry. _

_When I finally stopped crying, she turned me around to face her. I didn't want to look up at her face, fearing what I might see. When I finally did, there was no anger only love and caring. She told me everything was all right and she got the story out of me slowly, but she probably already heard it before she came out here. It still felt good telling her what happened myself._

_When I finally felt better, it was almost dark. We had been sitting there all morning and didn't even realize it. We walked back to the village hand in hand. She led the way through the village. I didn't pay attention, just wondering what was to come. We reached the biggest teepee – the chief's, which just happened to be dad's- I took my hand out of hers and shifted behind her buckskin dress to hide. _

_She looked down at the sudden release of her hand, smiled, and began to walk through the door. With me still attached to her buckskin dress, we entered the dark teepee. Dad was sitting on the throne, looking sternly at me. Mom pulled me out from behind her. I struggled against her strong grip. She pulled me out easily; I bet she didn't even realize I was using all my strength._

_She set me in front of her and put her hands on both of my shoulders to keep me there. She already knew how he handled, it losing his temper as he does – a lot. I hate disappointing him. Fighting in my mind trying to figure out if I should keep looking down or chance it and look up, I finally decided to look up. His stern expression was gone, exchanged with one of remorse. It took me a second, but I figured out what was happening. Mom was scolding dad with her eyes like she does with me when I do something wrong. She never wastes her words; you get enough of a bad feeling rushing through your body when she scolds you with her eyes. _

_I've never seen mom do this to dad before, it gave me the creeps. What else can she do? She continued to stare at him; he began to shift uneasily in his chair. He got up and walked to me. He had never done this before; he knelt down and apologized to me. I hugged him happily and stood there._

Mom had always been there for me when I needed her or even when I didn't. What if, once I get married, I have a problem and need comforting? Who will be there to help me? A hand swept across my face stopping my fretting. I must be crying at the thought of losing her.

"What is the matter Ijaya?" She asked, using my full name.

"I'm due to marry soon," I said confessing my problem.

"Yes, I already know your father brought it up yesterday. What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"Why? Ijaya, The whole tribe knows that you would do anything for them and that you'll do it even if you don't like it a single, solitary bit."

"For the good of the tribe; I want to make Dad proud of me. Also, it's the only way."

"It's not the only way, you know that. They tried it once already with me and your father. They thought it would last, but it didn't. I don't want you to give up everything for a treaty that may only last a little bit."

"Mom, I have to do this."

"Do you really want to do this? I won't let if you are not sure."

"I am pos--"

"Don't say anything until you have had time to think it over, okay?"

I nodded.

"Now what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," I said too quickly.

"I know you better than that, Ijaya," she said sternly.

I looked at my feet and sigh. "I think I may be getting chosen." I confessed quietly.

"Why do you think that?" She asked, suddenly perplexed.

"I feel this presence watching me, even in here it is strong--"

"Oh." She held up one hand, stopping me mid sentence.

"Mom? Mom what is it?" I asked watching her face become deeply worried.

She turns and talks to my sister. "Nala can you go and get water? Take Deven to help you, we will need it very soon." She requested. It was more like an order, though.

"Yes mama." She turned to the sleeping Deven, picked him up, and ran out the door. I watch them go, still feeling the presence. I look up; mom is looking at me again.

"When did you start to feel this?"

"In the field this morning, while I watching the clouds. Why?"

"I think you're right about being chosen. Are you still feeling the presence right now?"

"Yes, I have been feeling it all day except when I entered the cooking teepee with the men around; I didn't have the feeling anymore."

"We can't tell your father about this. He does not even know I know what this means. Did you tell him about this?"

"No I didn't, only that I could feel that they are coming. Then I changed the subject quickly. What are you saying? I mean, other than that I might be marked."

"I think I may know which one has chosen you. You won't like it at all."

"Oh. I need to know so if it is true that I'm chosen, I can be ready."

"Xavier, he is the leader of the clan."

"Can I ask what they are? Dad always just told me not to worry about their names. He never actually told me what _they_ really are. Why do we just let them choose brides from our women?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but you asked. They are bloodsuckers the new people call them vampires. Once every ten years they come to pick new brides. No one knows what happened to the old ones. Some say that they start new lives. Others claim that they are killed. Why we just give up the chosen ones is because if we don't, they won't attack us."

"Oh. So how do you know so much about them and this Xavier? Do you guys have a history or something?"

"Yes we do. The way I know so much about them is that Xavier took my older sister twenty years ago. You are saying the same things that I said."

"What do you mean—the same things that you said?"

"He first picked me; I was the same age as you. We were twins; she didn't want me to leave my family so when they were collecting, she went in my place. I fought her with all my might, but she knocked me across the head. When I woke up she, all the other Chosen ones, and the bloodsuckers were gone. I pretended to be her for another month until I married your father. I told him the day after my family was gone."

"You mean being chosen runs in my blood?"

"In away yes, you know if you are chosen you will have to go with him. You won't be able to run anywhere. They will catch you without any trouble."

"Yes I know that I know dad hopes I haven't been chosen; he wishes to marry me off for the treaty. That's the dad I have learned to live with. It-- it looks like either way, I'll be leaving the tribe. Just -- which way?"

"Don't say that until you really know. The only way that you'll know, you have been chosen Is that either, later today or tomorrow you see someone strange. A person in weird clothing like you have never seen before that's how I remember it."

"If it is one of them how will I know if it's Xavier?"

"You will feel his authority and he has soul piercing, silver eyes."

"Okay if I do see someone, I will look into its eyes," I said sarcastically.

"If you don't feel safe enough to look into his eyes, He has an ancient looking ring on his left hand. One last thing, you should know is that he will speak to you; none of the others will. He will talk like a young man, but also like a father, so be cautious. You said you felt safer when the men were around; he doesn't like men besides the ones in his clan. Would you like me to summon one of the men here?"

"No then they might figure it out. Besides, I'm feeling fine right now. Even now I still feel someone watching me."

"Fine, that's enough of this sort of talk. Your little siblings will be here soon. Stay here while I go check on breakfast. Don't go anywhere stay right here go to sleep or whatever. And, you see Xavier or any of the other ones when he is gone run straight to me."

"Okay, I will. But, please hurry I still don't like the feeling of being watched."

"I'll be back soon." She untangles her arms from me; allowing me to get up. She leaves without even meeting my eyes. Maybe because, she doesn't want to see that the only thing there is worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The feeling of being watched is stronger than ever; like one of them is going to show themselves to me. It's strange, now it feels like they are in the room right now (or at least out the teepee flap). **

**A shadow appears outside the teepee and it's too large to be Nala or Deven. It could be them if she's on her tiptoes with Deven on her shoulders. On the other hand, it could be she has the water bucket on her head. The shadow is too big even for those possibilities. It has to be one of the men coming to check in on me; that has to be it.**

**Why isn't the shadow moving? It's just standing there as if it can already see me clearly. I want to check it out, but I was told to stay hidden and in the teepee. Ohh, I don't like this at all I wish mom didn't leave. She couldn't just wait till dad or one of the other men came and got us or called when it was ready. Now I'm alone and I can't see if Nala or Deven are on their way back yet.**

**Maybe this whole thing is just getting to me. The wedding, maybe getting chosen, but that shadow and the feeling-- I can't shake them. The shadow is still there; it doesn't even look like its breathing.**

"_**Cooooommmmmeee." **_**What is that? Is that the shadow talking or is it just me. I must be crazy thinking shadows talk. "**_**Cooooommmmmeee." **_**there it is again. "Who's there?" I whisper. **_**"Cooooommmmmeee toooo meeeee."**_** Is all I hear back.**

**I stood there, waiting to hear it again, but I didn't that's the last I hear of the voice for **_**now**_**. I have to ask mom about that it she ever heard anything like this. Looking around the shadow is gone also, but the feeling of being watched is stronger than ever. What's the deal with that?**

**I should go to bed to clear my mind a little sleep will do me good. I pull the covers over my head to under dress and put on my night clothes. Usually I do it out in the open, but with this feeling of being watched a little more covering won't hurt. **

**I finish dressing and crawled from under the covers. Folding up my day outfit, I notice a big grass stain on the back of it. **_**Must have been from this morning, **_**I thought as I set it aside and crawled back under the cover. Deven comes running into the teepee with Nala not far behind him. **

**He sees me and runs for me to snuggle up closely to continue his nap. Nala grabs him before he can jump on my head. She struggles against Deven's squirming body. She drops him and he begins to bawl his eyes out. I get up to comfort him. He stops once in my arms and snuggles close to me like he does with mom. **

"**Jaya, we met someone down by the river," Nala screeched.**

"**Tell me, who did you meet?" I asked not really interested.**

"**A strangely dressed guy, He asked if I had an older sister."**

"**What did you tell him? Did he ask anything else?" I queried now interested—and perplexed.**

"**I told him yes I did and he asked me if it was you that was sitting in the field earlier this morning, to that I also said yes." Nala said sounding proud of herself.**

"**You told him what?!"**

"**The answers of his questions, oddly they were all about you. I invited him to come and meet you, but he said he'd find you in due time -- whatever that means."**

"**Why did you talk to him? You know mom and dad said never to talk to strangers."**

"**I know, but he saved Deven from falling into the water. Deven was leaning too far looking at the fish."**

"**Okay, what else did he look like? Did you see his eye color or any jewelry he was wearing?"**

"**Yeah his eyes are the coolest silver a color I had ever seen before. Have **_**you**_** ever seen his eyes? And I wasn't paying attention if he was wearing jewelry."**

"**Are you positive you didn't see any jewelry on his hands or anything? Come on think Nala I know you pay more attention than that."**

"**Wait, yeah on his left hand there was a really weird looking ring. When he passed me Deven, I saw it. Why do you ask? And you never answered my other question."**

"**He did? Great. **_**And**_** he's going to meet me soon. Even better." I grumbled sarcastically, trying to hide the fear rising inside of me; there was no need to worry the little ones.**

"**Why are you so negative? He seemed nice enough and he looked excited to see you. It's not as if he's one of them. He's probably one of the new folk."**

"**Don't talk about them; you know you're not allowed. Now take Deven so I can get some sleep."**

"**Fine I won't talk about them anymore and you can keep Deven; most of the time he thinks your mom so why should I take him? On top of that, he's already back asleep on you. Look?"**

"**I'll be fine, I'll keep him. Can you stay quiet, play somewhere else, or go find mom and ask if breakfast is ready?"**

"**I'll go find mom. I don't want to wake Deven up again; he was a pain down by the river. Bye."**

**She ran out of the teepee before I could say anything else. I turn my attention back to sleeping Deven ****on my chest. He looks peaceful even after, what sounds like, Xavier held him. Everyone-- besides mom-- says the bloodsuckers are bad. Mom doesn****'t directly say it, but in a way, she does. Are they bad? Did Xavier just use Deven to ask Nala questions about me and where to find me? I hope she didn't say where he could, but knowing her she probably did and that would be bad.**

**I tried to lift Deven off my chest so I could get comfortable, but he wouldn't let go-- even in his sleep. Finally, giving up on getting him off me, I switch to my side. Instantly he wakes up and starts crying. I try to calm him down, but he won't stop, I switch back over to my original position. He stops almost as quickly as he started.**

**With a sigh, I close my eyes and try to sleep with the extra weight on my chest. I want to toss and turn, but I'll wake up Deven if I do that. I can't move him or he will wake up. What can I do that will either entertain me or make me fall asleep? I can count sheep, but that just bores me to death and it doesn't make me tired. What else is there? I can sing some of the songs mom used to sing to me maybe then I could move Deven aside and slide out from under him.**

****T**hat's it I'll sing to him Nala already said he thinks I'm mom most of the time. Just which song to do it with, I know a lot from the ones mom used to sing to me? Which one does he like? I hear mom sing the same one to him all the time, but how does it go I know I know it. Got it, how am I going to do this?

Time to start, I sing the first couple of words an instantly Deven's whole body relaxes even more. I keep singing I lift up his body and stop singing. He breaks down and balls his eyes out. I set him back on my chest and again he is fine. Starting the song over his body relaxes again to the soothing words. This time I continue to sing as I lift him off me and place him next to me. I get him comfortable, but as I keep singing, he starts grabbing my arm again. It looks like he needs to hold on to something, but what can I give him.

I look around the teepee for anything that he can snuggle up to. There's a pillow, but he already has one of those. What else, there's a bag and in the corner, that's it. Nala's buckskin doll she was playing with earlier. I stop singing and run to get the doll. Deven is balling his eyes out and searching for something to snuggle with. I get the doll and run back across the teepee. Tossing the doll into Deven's reach, he grabs it, cuddles it, and goes back to sleep with not even another peep.

Making sure, he is fine now, I slip out of the teepee unnoticed. I look around to see if anyone is there, I can feel someone I just can't see them. No is there that I can see of I run. Running I don't know which place I'm going to go the lake or the field. There are probably older women at the lake washing clothes. That leaves the field, let's finish this where it started or at least get to the bottom.

I start to hear voices and see shadows a little way down. As I round the corner I jump behind the nearest teepee to see better. The two shadows stop right in front of the teepee I'm behind allowing me to see and hear them. However, they can't see me they might hear me if I'm too loud. One of the men is my father; he has his arm around the other. Who is the other one? I have never seen him before he could be from the band of men from the Sioux tribe. I know who that must me Makya. That's why dad is so friendly with him.

"I'm glad our tribes have finally settled their problems," Dad said

"You sound happy about giving your daughter for a treaty."

"To tell you the truth I am sort of glad to send her off to get married to you. She needs to learn some more about her mother's side and other there she can. Even know she won't be with us I know she will be protected, right."

"She will be, my tribe is different from yours sir."

"You can call be Chief Joseph or just Joseph. I grew up in a house hold where we always called my father sir I never let my kids call me that." He interrupted. "Sorry continue what you were saying."

"Thank you Joseph, see our tribe doesn't let our women go anywhere unprotected not after five of the women were killed a couple years back. Jaya would be the most protected out of every one of them when she becomes my wife."

"Maya would kill me if anything happened to her after the wedding. She'd probably use her eye thing on me Uhh." Dad said shuddering at the thought of it.

"Yeah one of the women back at our tribe can do that and when she turns those eyes on me my skin crawls."

"Same here"

"When will I get to meet Jaya? Before I marry her I want to make sure we get along I don't want to be chasing her or fighting with her."

"At breakfast, Maya is supposed to bring her to the meal place soon, let's head up there."

"Wait does your tribe have them?"

"Yes, we do, but don't worry she hasn't been chosen of what I know of."

"We just want to let you know we will still do this treaty even if she is chosen."

"Thank you my tribe and I thank you very much we need this treaty badly I'm sorry to say."

"It's ok lets go to breakfast so I can meet Jaya my new wife, hopefully."

I move back a couple of steps so when the move they can't see me, being careful not to make any noise in the brush behind me. I have to feel around for with my feet to avoid the sticks or leaves. I look up and now they are moving. I take a couple move steps back and run into something rock hard with my back.

Before I can turn and see what it is. A hand clasps around my mouth. I struggle with the hand, but then another one bangs onto my shoulder holding it hard. I can't move; no one in my tribe is this strong can I be one of the ones from the Sioux tribe. I look down on at the hand, its whitish not red-brown. It must be him, but why couldn't he wait till the field. For one he didn't know I was heading there.

The feeling is gone, but who needs the feeling when the person is right behind you. I stop struggling to see what will happen. His grip tightens more making it hard to breath. I want to struggle, but I hold myself calm.

"Are you calm now princess." A deep voice said. "Nod or shake you head if it's true."

I nodded my head.

"Now that is very good. We are going to where the first place I saw you this morning. Please don't squirm or I will have to tighten my grip on you even more and I might squish you if I do that. I really don't want to ok. Nod or shake or head again if you understand."

I nodded my head again.

"One more thing before we get going. I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth again; I need you to be quiet please. We can talk in the field where we will be along. Once again nod or shake your head."

I nodded again. He removes his had from my mouth allowing my to breath normally.

"Now let's go some more people are coming. I'm going to lift you up till we get to the field it will be a lot faster. When I start running if you squirm, I might drop you and I really don't want to hurt you. Then I would have to find another bride."

He was about to say nod, when I did it automatically.

"Very good you got this system down let's go."

He removes his hand from my shoulder and just stares at me. I guess seeing if I would run away. He picks me up like a baby and squeezes again. Making me gasp for air, when he hears it, he chuckles a little, but after that, he tightens a little more. I learn in order to breath I have to do it through my mouth.

He still hasn't moved I look up. He is just staring at me. I look around his face he has long black hair and as my mom said silver eyes, but I don't feel anything from them. Only that they can probably see through walls, when I meet his eyes with mine a seductive smile spreads across his face.

Then we are running faster than I run and it doesn't even seem to tire you out. We reach the field in a little less than two minutes; it usually takes me at least ten minutes when I'm running. I look up at him he smiles back down at me and once again tightens his hold on me.

He walks deeper into the field and sits on the grass with out loosening his grip on me or letting me go. He shifts me as if I'm like a doll and I let him. He got me the way he wants me.

"Now you may talk." Xavier said calmly.

"Ok."

"Don't you have questions for me like why you?"

"Yes I do, but I was taught to let men talk first."

"Well, with me you may speak your mind."

"Ok, let me just say you were not all what I thought you'd be like, but I haven't been around for that long anyway. So why did you choose me?"

"Why I did was because you were the first one I saw and liked even known I only showed myself now. I have been watching you for sometime now. I also know that you are to marry another man."

"Yes, that's right I am due to marry another man, but I doesn't look like I will be marrying him. My people say you are_ bloodsuckers. _Is it true?"

"Yes that is one of the things I have to explain to you before I take you to be my wife. My people have to suck blood to live. We have found one way to make it so we don't have to kill an entire tribe when we feed. That's why we take brides. When we first suck their blood we imprint on them."

"What is imprint?"

"It is when we first suck our bride's blood. We create a bond with that person once we do that it doesn't hurt them anymore. A lot of them say I makes them feel good. However, the good feeling doesn't last forever that's why we take new brides ever ten years. We have learned that there is one person out there for each of us that the good feeling lasts for them. And they won't age just like us."

"How to do you know if that bride is the one."

"That I will explain some other time when you are my wife, for now just know that bride will bear a child."

"Has that ever happened before?"

"Yes to many of us it has and in that my clan has gotten bigger than when it was first made."

"One last thing I'm confused about is. What happens to the old brides when the ten years are done?"

"We either return them to their families or let them start new lives which ever one they want. Most just want to start new lives some actually change their names."

"That is why everyone thinks you killed them."

"I have killed some on accident, but that was their fault. They jumped and attacked me. I hated to see them die, but they didn't want to be my wife. I couldn't do anything. One thing I have to ask is. Are you going to attack me or jump off the roof, because if you are I might as well find a bride that won't?"

"Why would I kill myself when you said after ten years if it still does feel good? Then I can leave." I said matter-of-factly.

"Good 'cause I have a strong feeling about you, a very strong feeling about you. Someone is coming."

"Who is it one of the new men?"

'No he's small two or three he's yelling or crying. He keeps saying mama." He said confused

"I know who that is." I said calmly. "Its Deven my little brother. Sometimes he thinks I'm his mother. I better go get him. Excuse me."

"Ok the little kid I held earlier. He kept call me dad odd."

"Great not only does he not call his really dad. Dad, but now he's calling complete strangers dad."

Xavier will not let go of me so once again he stood with me in his arms.

"Xavier you can let me go I'm not going to run. What would be the point in running? You could catch me no problem. I just have to go get Deven before he gets hurt or found by one of the men." I said trying to squirm out of his arms.

"I will, but when you started squirming I thought once out of my arms you were going to run. You're right I could catch you." Xavier said and put me to my feet.

"Thank you and where is Deven?"

"Your welcome he is behind that bush over there." He said pointing to the location with his finger.

"I _will_ be right back so chill out will ya?

"Just go before I carry you over there."

"I'm going I'm going and you're not going to start picking me up when ever you feel I will run, right?"

"Only if I feel like it, now go"

He finally let go of my hands, but kept an eye on me as I was walking away. I felt his eyes bore into my back. Now I know what mom means my soul piercing eyes.

I started to walk to the spot he pointed out. When I heard the rustling of the bush next to me, stopping to check it out, I caught a glimpse of Xavier still staring at me. I smiled at him to show it was alright and turned back to the bush.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 rogue 

I pulled back a couple branches of the bush and revealed a sitting Deven. Deven looked up at me, instantly a light spread into his teary little eyes. He looked like he has been trudging around the woods frantically, looking for me. Before I could pick him up, I felt a sudden weight on my leg. Deven had leaped two feet when I blinked, and made it to my leg. He griped it as if he hasn't seen me in a thousand years.

I heard giggling erupt behind me. I turned around and saw an amused expression staring down at the clinging Deven. As soon as Xavier saw that I was glaring at him turned his head quickly away like a small child knowing he did something wrong.

I felt a wetness brewing on my leg which made me look back at my leg. Deven was finally feeling safe and fell asleep attached to my leg. I leaned down and unattached the sleeping Deven from my leg to snuggle him close so my chest. As I stared at him, he had his hands clenched to Nala's buckskin doll. I guess I didn't trick him with the doll yet; he clung onto it the whole time.

I got Deven where I wanted him and made my way back to where Xavier was. Xavier met me haft way, taking me into his arms in an instant.

"Would you stop that?" I complained when he picked me up.

"No; why should I?" he retorted.

"Ugh. . . ."

He chuckled "What's wrong Jaya? Not getting your way?" he teased.

"There's that," I agreed, "and all of these new things. You know you almost chose my mother -- well actually, you did. You might remember your bride twenty years ago. You picked my mother, but my aunt knocked out my mother before she could go to you. Whatever happened to her?"

"I thought, while I was watching you, I saw her. She told me the day after we imprinted that she was not the bride that I picked. Nevertheless, that is a sad story. One night, months after we imprinted, she attacked me; by accident, like a reflex, I kicked her in the back. It was a little too high; in one shot I killed her," he said keeping his head down solemnly.

"I think my mother always wondered what happened to her. What was her name? My mom never told me. I think it hurts her to think about that. She gave up her life to give my mom one."

"Her name was Kayity."

"Oh listen, I don't want to cut this short, but I know it's time for breakfast and mom is going to be looking for me," I explained quickly. I really didn't want it to end.

"I understand. Don't tell anyone that you saw me please, not even your mother. I don't want her to know I was here. Do you want me to get you back to your teepee?"

"I won't; even though I already promised her I would if you showed yourself. No I'll make it back myself."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, why do you keep asking?"

"Because I want to take you back, I feel obliged to do so, now that you're going to be my bride."

"Fine, just don't rock too much; I don't want to wake Deven up."

"I won't I'll take the long way and I'll go slower. I'll drop you off right near the breakfast area."

"That'll be great."

"Good; up you go." He knocked my knees from under me, sending me flying almost to the ground. He caught me, though, an inch before my head would have landed on sharp rock. I glared at him and he chuckled. Then, he started running, but not as fast as before. This time it was more like how the men in my tribe ran.

He stopped looking at me and shifted his gaze to the sleeping Deven in my arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked staring at his unreadable face.

"Oh nothing," He said turning back to face me..

"Come on tell me, my father does the same thing, so tell me."

"Fine, seeing your little brother there sleeping I was wondering if this is what it would be like having a son." He confessed.

"Oh" I said turning my face away; I felt his eyes boring into the side of my face.

"Now what's wrong with you?" he asked stunned.

"I just didn't think you would be thinking of such things like that."

"When you live as long as I have and your one of the ones in your clan that does have a child it gets you thinking of that sort of things. Now quiet we are a couple minutes out."

When he said that Deven woke up, then Deven started reaching for Xavier. Stunned Xavier stopped mid stride. He looked straight down at Deven. When that happened Deven jumped from my arms and almost fell. Xavier caught him right before he hit the ground.

"What are we going to do with you, little one?" he said tickling Deven's stomach.

"You know he won't answer back." I said after a couple minutes of silence. "He can't speak yet, my mom says he is a late bloomer."

"How old is he?"

"Let's see almost three I think."

"You think?"

"Yes I wasn't here when he was born, so I don't know if he is almost three or is three."

"Aw."

"We better get going break probably has already started and the longer I'm gone the harder it's going to be to lie to my mom."

"I hear you I will leave you here, but just know I will be around."

"I know." I said then turned to Deven in Xavier's other arm. "Come on Deven lets go get food."

That was enough for him he jumped right back into my arms. I gave Xavier a smile while he set me back down on my feet. I was about to turn and walk away when he turned me around. He took me into his arms and pressed his lips softly to my forehead. He held me for a minute longer then let me go. I turned to the direction of the breakfast area. As I walked away, I felt a little giddy and a little more confused I have never experience something like that before. The moment his lips pressed to my forehead, I felt something I don't know how to describe it like fire it burned a little, but in a good way.

I felt his eyes on my back as I rounded the last corner back into the village. I thought I would feel his presence but I didn't. I was alone well except Deven, but good enough Deven had fallen back asleep when Xavier's lips touched my forehead. The funny thing I felt a little sleepy myself.

I was about to round the last corner to the breakfast area. When I ran right into mom I guess I was thinking too much and not watching where I was going. She steadied me and opened her mouth to say something, but then she saw the sleeping Deven in my arm and decided against it. Instead grabbed my free arm and towed me to a near by teepee.

Once inside she took Deven from me. He instantly woke up, but went back to sleep when he saw whose arms he was in. she just stood there staring at the filthy Deven. We stood there quietly and nonmoving what felt like hours, but I was reluctant to break the silence.

"I was going to ask where you were, but now I think a better question is. Why in the world are you running around the village in you night clothes?" she said when she said that made me look down. I totally forgot to change back into my normal clothes when I went searching for Xavier.

"That is a good question isn't it."

"Yes it is now; please tell me why you are gallivanting around the village half naked.."

"I'm not going around half naked mom.. I was taking a nap with Deven and I woke up and found that he wasn't there. Therefore, I ran out of the teepee and ran into the forest looking for him. I just found him in the forest about a half n hour ago."

"Ok if that is true why are, you only showing up now.." she interrupted.

"I was getting to that." I said annoyed. "We were really far in the forest and it took me all this time to find him. That's it and now we're here."

"Ok that explains every thing," she said while flinging a bag into my arms. "Now get dressed you future has been waiting forever to meet you."

"Yes ma'ma."

"I will be out side come out when you are done."

She walked out of the teepee with Deven in her arms. I stared after her till I saw her shadow right out the flap. With a sigh, I opened the back she threw at me. Inside I thought it would be one of my everyday clothes, but it wasn't it was one of my best clothes. I pulled out the dress it's covered with the most beautiful beading ever. I have only worn this dress once during last winter's celebration.

I slipped the dress over my head shifted it till it fit correctly. I grabbed the bag off the floor and looked throw it. Inside there was a necklace that I've seen mom were a couple of times. I tied that around my neck. It matched the dress perfectly. I grabbed the bag once more and found what I was looking for --- shoes and these aren't just any shoes they are the prettiest shoe I have ever seen. I slipped them on they fit perfectly. I wonder how long mom has been planning for this.

Finally dressed I fold up my night dress and place it neatly in the bag. With that done, I took a deep breath walking out of the tent. Only if I knew what awaited me later to day or the rest of my people.

I was about to walk through the flap and join the tribe and my so called new husband for breakfast. When I felt Xavier's presence closer then it should as if he is right behind me. I didn't want to take any chances. I poked my head out the flap to stare at my mother.

"Can you give me a few minutes, please?"

"I guess I know what it's like meeting you're soon to be husband. Go on I'll call you in about 5 minutes. Just don't go anywhere I don't want to go looking for you again." She said softly and sternly "One more thing how did you get Deven to sleep like this?"

"Uh, I don't know maybe he was tied from walking all-round the woods."

"Yeah that could be it. "

"Can I go?"

"Yes."

I went back into the teepee and shut the flap as shut as it would go before I was going to turn around. I took a couple deep breaths then turned around. Just As I thought there was Xavier standing right behind me. Just standing there smiling like there is nothing wrong.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a mad whisper.

"I came to see you why else." He said in a normal tone.

"Don't speak so loudly."

"Nobody can hear us so don't worry about being heard."

"Then while are you here besides seeing me. The real reason my mom is going to be back soon."

"The truth I came to warn you."

"About what, what is there to warn me about?"

"If you will let me finish, as I was saying I have come to warn you. What of you ask is part of my clan well they used to be. Now they are rouges. They were the children of some of the clan that found that one bride. I have had word that they want to take brides even know they don't need to."

"Why not, I thought you said all of you had to have brides." I interrupted.

"That is true for the originals, but not the children of the originals. Do you get it?"

"Sort of, so they are the original's children from your clan and now they want to be like their parents."

"You got it good now I can continue. They want brides so right now they are scouting for some that they like. I have gotten wind of them going to come here today probably soon."

"What does that mean for me?"

"Not just for you, but for the other girls your age. They will pick you and just take you without waiting."

"Just like that, but I'm already yours, aren't I?"

"Not for another two days and they don't know that I have picked you usually another vampire."

"A what, what are you talking about?" I interrupted.

"A vampire that is what we call ourselves."

"OK."

"Once again as I was saying, when one of my kind picks a bride the other will not pick her. In usually circumstances you would be safe from being picked again, but these aren't normal circumstances."

"So what do we do now?"

"There is a couple if things we can do. First, I can take you away from the threat. Second, I could keep a look out in the shadows. That might work if they know I am there I do not think they will pick you if they know the head of the originals picked you. But then again if they do know that I picked you, they might try and fight me for you. And the last plan I can think of is walking out there with you right now and staying by you."

"Which one would work better? They all have flaws. The first one is the safest, but then more girls will be taken from my tribe. The third one is going to bring a fight either with the vampires or my tribe. I know that they will think that I'm being taken under my will. I think the second plan is my biggest bet. You can hide out in the shadows, but still near me. So I everything does go wrong you will be in distance to fight the other vampires or save me. And if everything goes up in smokes than you can take me right away to a safe place."

"I like it, but I am going to be right there next to you."

"No, you will not. Like I said we are not going to be a fight about me."

"Listen, your tribe's people won't know that I am who I am"

"what do you mean?"

"I can change my appearance when I need to."

"So you're telling me you can look like my people."

"I can if need be. Therefore, here is the plan I come looking like one of your people and not stand by you, but very near. When the others come, I can protect not only you, but also the other girls. In addition, while I was fighting it would look like just another one of your people protecting the young girls. There is just one question. Where are some spare clothes that your tribe where?"

"In any of the teepee with a golden eagle or the green eagle on them, don't enter the ones will a red eagle on them." I said sternly..

"What do the eagles mean?" Xavier asked with a confused look on his face.

"The golden means single men the green means marriage, and the red means single women and black eagle means chief's. I wont have you looking at other women now will I. " I said matter-of-factly.

"So only the green and gold, By the way don't worry I won't be looking at any other women then you for a long while you can count on that."

"I will. Now you better get changing and finding clothes my mom will be here very soon. How will I be able to tell if it's you?"

"By my eyes I won't change the color."

"Ok bye and thank you."

Before he could say anything back, I turned around and walked out of the teepee. I felt his eyes on me as I walked out once I was out I didn't feel them anymore.

I found mom talking to one of the men. I tapped her on the shoulder. She bowed to the man before turning around. Her eyes widened at the sight of me then turned to scanning. She scanned me head to toe then told me to turn around. After about a minute, she turned me back around to face her.

"You look fantastic." She exclaimed and bowed to me. I bowed back.

"Thank you, but it's not my doing. I guess it's yours, is it?" I said with my head still bowed..

"Yes it is. You could say I have been preparing for this for quite some time. I knew this day would come. Now just look at you."

"How long have you been planning this, mom?"

"I said quite sometime. Is that how you talk to your elders?" she said sternly.

"No sorry mom. I have a question."

"Go ahead and ask it. After I answer I have to take you to Makya."

"Yes mom. The question is. Who's Kayity?"

"Where did you hear that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Somebody in the tribe told me." I said nervously not meeting her eyes.

"I don't believe you. Tell me the truth Ijaya."

"Fine, I over heard the name from one of the older women I don't know which one it was. I never heard that name before so I thought you might know." I lied again and again not meeting her eyes.

"Ok I guess its time for you to know who Kayity is. She is my twin sister. Do you remember when I told you that I was chosen?"

I nodded

"Good well Kayity knocked me out and went with _him._" she said his name with such disgust and hatred it made me look away very quickly.

"So he took Kayity instead of you."

"No he thought she was me, but we looked so much alike that he didn't know in till he took her away." She said close to tears.

"Ok I don't want to make you remember bad memories. Lets go so I can meet Makya." I said trying to comfort.

"Your right he has been waiting long enough lets go."

She grabbed my wrist and started tugging me along through crowd of people. We reach the fire, she let go of my wrist and straightened up. I followed her in doing this.

We started to walk to the edge of the fire, where the chief, his family, and important guests sit. Scanning the area, I saw dad next to him Makya and behind them, a silver eye man I knew instantly that he was Xavier. We made eye contact and he winks at me and flashes me a quick grin, then turns around to scan the area around.

Dad and Makya stood up from their spot. Mom and I bowed down low. She stood up, but I stayed bowed. I know this routine by heart don't look at them till spoke to or introduced. I felt Xavier looking at me it made me feel better I smiled a bit.

"Chief and Prince." A voice said behind them—Xavier's voice. "May I speak to Jaya please?"

"And may I ask who you are and how do you know my daughter." My dad replied harshly.

"My name, chief is Joseph. I met your daughter on my way to the village in the woods. I helped her search for your son. He had wondered off while she was asleep." Xavier or is it Joseph now said.

"Where did you come from? I know that you aren't from this tribe. Which one did you come from?"

"I came with the Sioux men, but I didn't come the same time as them. Prince Makya's father sent me along later to make sure everything goes ok. He knew the prince would object so he called on me after they left." Xavier informed my dad

"I don't even know you. I don't think I have ever seen you." Makya said shooting his arms in the arm in ever which direction.

"Prince why you haven't met me before is because I do not live in the Sioux tribe. I live on my own with a couple other people none you would know. Your father and I met one night years ago in the woods when he was rebelling against everything. He tried to attack a bear without a weapon. To my surprise, he was _sort of _winning, but that bear was just a cub still so a larger on started snarling and attacking your father. Makya have you ever noticed scar on his body that looks like big claws almost ripped an area of his body to shreds." Xavier explained

"Yes he said that he got them in battle against an enemy. I always thought he was lying, but I guess he isn't." Makya murmured, what sounded like to himself than to us.

"That night we saved him from the bear. We bandaged him best we could than lead him back to his village. We stayed on the edge of village for three moons then left. Before we did your father asked if he could call upon me if need be. I told him yes, but in return on promise.." Xavier continued.

"What promise would that be?"

"I am not to tell you prince that is between him and me. " Xavier said then turning his attention back to my dad. "Chief now that I have explained myself. May I speak to Jaya for just a moment?"

"Yes you may." My dad said then turns to me. "You may look up now."

I look up at seeing dad's proud eyes and give him a short smile. I shift my gaze to Xavier his eyes are full of proud ness, but also thankfulness, probably that they took his story.. Xavier walked to the nearest teepee and opened the flap. He stood there waiting for me. I walked slowly in his direction, but than a hand grabbed my forearm. I look at the hand then up at look up its dad's hand.

I imminently look down at my feet. Dad grips a bit hard then starts half dragging me next to him. He grabs my other wrist in his. Putting my hands together, he uses one hand to hole me in place. I can tell he's angry because how he grips my wrist. By the grip getting tighter and tighter at a point I almost cry out but hold it in. for I know he will be extremely mad if I make a sound.

"Joseph, you will not speak to my daughter alone. Do I make myself clear." He said and when he said the last bit, he squeezed my wrists together a little hard. I had to clench my teeth to stay quiet.

"Chief, I meant no disrespect I just wish to speak to your daughter. Alone."

"I can't allow that she is going to be married in under two moons."

"I just need to speak with her for a couple of minutes, chief. You will know that she is safe."

"I understand that I just thought I could talk with her for a few minutes before we get this party started."

"When you put it that way you may if it's ok with Prince Makya."

I saw the tip of Makya's chin move

"Thank you prince and chief no harm with befall her in my care I can tell you that."

"Ok she will go with you, but keep talking or I will come in there to see why you aren't." Chief said then turned to me. "Jaya you may go with him now, but behave your self. If I hear that you didn't you know what will happen."

I nodded still in too much pain to speak.

He tightened his grip a little bit more to warn me if I did something wrong. I kept my gaze down as I walked toward Xavier. He reopened the flap when I was next to him. I felt his eyes on me as if they were searching for something. I walked past him into the teepee. He walked in after me and closed it shut behind him.

When the flap was finally shut, I rubbed where dad had grabbed me hard. I was afraid that there would be bruises there already. I see hands come up on my wrist. I imminently clenched my mouth and held still. Instead of pain as I was expecting there was warmth running through my body.. I look up and see Xavier concentrating really hard on something.

He took his hands away from my wrist. When he did that the coolness stopped, but with it gone so is the pain. There is no more pain none at all.

"Xavier what did you do?" I asked in a whisper Scared that they might be able to hear us.

"Don't worry love they can't hear us. Go ahead and speak your mind." He said softly back. "What I did was heal you. How come you didn't tell be about this?"

"I didn't think about it. He hasn't done it in so long. Why do you need to speak to me?"

"Well, after seeing today what happened? I can see that three moons is too long a wait."

"So you're going to take me tonight or tomorrow"

"No I can't the law says three moons, but I know a way around it."

"How?"

"The story I told wasn't a story at all. You see his father did call on me as Joseph to protect his son. I plan to do so while also protect you. The quickest way I know to get you out of here is to let Makya to take you back home with you."

"How will you do that? Wont the wedding be here?" I blurted out.

"Let me explain. I have seen a lot of these weddings they are never where the women are born. Always where the husband lives or was born at. Tomorrow they will take you to the Sioux tribe were the next morning the ceremony would start. However, I won't let it get that far. That's where the promise comes in."

"What is the promise?"

"This might sound bad, but he told me that when the time comes that I collect. I can have one women of my choosing. In addition, when we get there it's time to pay up. I'm going to walk up to him and tell him that I pick you."

"Won't there be on treaty then?"

"No this promise doesn't affect anything. If there is, a wedding set up for the women that I'm picking. Then another woman will be located for the man even in treaty situations the treaty goes on, but the wedding doesn't.. "

"I see so I go with him to his tribe. Then you talk with their chief and then I'm yours correct."

"Yes"

"Is the rogue still coming?"

"Yes don't worry about that I will find away to de – stop them."

"What were you going to say?"

"I said stop them."

"But, you were going to say something else. It almost sound like de—stroy. You might have to destroy them Xavier?"

"I'm afraid if I can't talk them out of it. And if I don't they might never leave you or I alone."

"Is that all. I don't want to anger my dad anymore than I have to."

"I'm sorry for that if I didn't tell him first off he would have never done that. Yes there is something else I have a gift for you." he said pulling out a silver stone on a leather cord.

"The stone reminds me of you, your eyes. Why is that?"

"It's a special stone among this, but it also connects me and the wear. I will be able to know where you are." He said slipping the cord around my neck and the stone under my shirt.

"I love it, but I can't take it now. What if my dad sees it he will be so mad. And I don't want to know what will happen." I murmured.

"Don't worry about him. I can take care of him and he won't be able to tell the stone is there only if you want him to." He said sternly, but softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I said there were other things to the stone. Only the wearer and the giver can see it out right. Others can if the wearer wants them to, but if they don't then it's like its not even there. So keep it on ok."

I nodded "one question."

"I already told you that you can speak your mind around me. What do you want to know?"

"Will I be able to tell where you are?"

"Not the way I'll be able to tell where you are. However, you will be able to tell me when I'm near."

"That's good."

"I can see you don't want to make your father angry. So we better get out there. Just one thing if you ever need me and I'm not near squeeze the stone and whisper my name into it."

"ok." I said and started walking to the flap.

"wait." He said grabbing my hand. "I wait to tell you one more thing till we go out there."

I nodded staying quiet so he would continue.

"When I saw your face out there.. You trying not to scream out in pain every time he tightened his hold on you. Then just a couple of minutes ago when I grabbed your wrist. You braced yourself for pain. I will never hurt you not ever. Do you get that?"

"Yes. I do and thank you."

"There is no need to thank me."

"Actually there is. You are taking me away from all of this. If I'm not the one, I can start over some where and you are the one that is giving me that opportunity. I have been scared of men, and you're protecting me. You're the first one to do that beside my mother, but even she has her limits. She always told me that the man I'd marry wouldn't treat me like that I guess she was right. I would have gone with you even if you were the worst looking man on this planet. You're my ticket out of here and that is why I thank you."

"You're going to have to face your father sometime you know. You just can't run away."

"Yes I can and besides I can't face him women in this tribe are not allowed to speak freely. As a child you were taught to be quiet around adults especially men. Another thing he'd do far worse to me if I spoke up against him. Xavier please don't make me stand up to him."

"I will not just think about what I said. If you are not the one for me, and you go off into the world. There will be other hardships and I don't want to see you running away from them all or hiding in the shadows. I want to see you strong."

"Because of you I will be. I promise I will face ever hardship that comes my way just not this one."

He nodded and walked over to open the flap. I turned my head down and put my hands together. Taking a deep breath, I joined everyone out side. Xavier closed the flap closed and walked beside me. Keeping very little space between us, I hope no body saw.

I walked over to where mom was standing and took my place beside her again while Xavier took his place behind my dad and Makya. Dad clapped his hands making my head go up then imminently back down. Mom snaked her hand over me trying to calm me down.

"Joseph, did you get everything settled with my daughter?" dad said

"Yes chief I did. She is a very good person for Price Makya." Xavier said turning to Makya. "Wouldn't you say prince isn't she prefect?"

"I would not know I still haven't met her properly." Makya said

"Chief if you will allow me to introduce Prince Makya to your daughter." Xavier said not turning away from Makya and dad nodded. "Good. Prince Makya may I present Princess Ijaya."

I raise my head and bow to Makya, but I don't say anything.. Makya bows back to me. He scans me up and down looking me over. I keep my eyes down, but my body up. Makya bends down and _looks_ straight into my eyes. I feel my blood rush to my face. I shut my eyes I wasn't expecting that.

"Jaya why won't you look at me, Is there something wrong with me that I don't know of." He asked chuckling

"Oh no prince there's nothing wrong with you nothing at all. You just startled me that's all. I said still not meeting his eyes.

"Then tell me why you still won't look at me. I just want to see your eyes, if you will allow me to?"

I nodded and looked at him.

"My great heavens, where did you get those eyes of yours."

"Uh. . . . I don't know maybe from my parents or grandparents perhaps."

"Well, where ever you go them you are lucky to have them. I've never seen that dark of a green in all my years."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He said flashed a seductive smile at me. I look up and see Xavier's hands in fists knuckles turning white. I bit back a smile. "I want to get to know you better. Will you have breakfast alone with me?"

"Uh . . . most people have it together." I said hesitantly. I stuck a look up at dad. Our eyes meet and he nods his head the slightest bit. I look back at Makya. "Yes I'll eat breakfast with you. May I ask where so I can tell the people where to bring it?"

"No I want it to be a surprise. And I'll carry the food like I do back home."

"You can't I will. I'm suppose to you're our guest."

"Jaya in my tribe soon to be yours everyone contributes you're going to have to get used to it. Where do we collect the food?"

"I'll show you." I start walking the other way without even a glace toward Xavier or dad..

Makya fell in behind me. We turned a corner he grabbed my hand. I come to a stop and look up at him. He looks in to my eyes I looked into his eyes and found something weird that shouldn't be there. It looks like his eyes are melting. There's a color coming through Makya's deep blue eyes it looks to be black. But that can't be nobody has black eyes does it. I shifted my eyes to his face. It's different it's _white_ like Xavier, but it's not. And his hair it's blonde.

"Who, who are you?" I stammered surprise and scared all at the same time. I started to back away, but it was impossible he still had my arm. "Where's Makya? What did you do to him?"

"So many questions. Why don't you come with?" He said starting to drag me toward the back entrance of the teepee.

"No," I screamed trying to yank my hand free. "I won't g-."

"Would you be quiet?" He said clamping a hand hard over my mouth silencing me instantly. "I thought your father told me that you don't speak out of turn. I guess he was wrong, but I can always fix that. Now let's go."

He started to drag me again. I fought him all the way as hard as I could, but every time I fought his grip. He tightened either on my mouth making it feel like it was going to break any moment or on my wrist making it stiffen and hurt with every squeeze.

We finally reached the door; he loosed his grip a bit on my mouth and wrist. I was so thankful, but not enough to stop the hurt. Outside he dropped his hand from my mouth. I just stood there to scared to think or even scream. He watched me, when he figured out that I wouldn't scream. He put his free hand in his mouth and whistled three short notes. He lowered his hand and started looking around.

Minutes later shadows began to move around us. A couple coming from beside, behind, or in front of us others coming from above I looked at the fake Makya and saw him smiling.

"What is this?" I said quietly finally finding my voice. "Who are they? What are they?"

"Have you finally cracked out of what ever you were in. they are blood suckers or as we like to call ourselves vampets."

"I have never heard of one of them showing themselves before the collection day."

"Now I know that's not true and you know that's not true also Xavier knows that's not true. So why don't you just stop lying to me and start telling me where Xavier is hiding. I know he showed himself to you. I'm sure he's watching out for you."

"Why are you doing this to me? Cant you just leave me alone."

"I can't leave you alone I am to marry you soon. I all ready have the blessing from your father."

"No you haven't if my dad finds out what you are he will withdraw it."

"oh but see there he will never find out for tomorrow morning we pull out of here and he'll never see you or I again."

"No I don't love you and now that I met Xavier I can't marry someone I don't love please don't make me marry you can't you find another girl for yourself."

"I wish I could do that Jaya, but I can't see I have already picked you. The deed is done it's the collecting season and its going to be up in a couple of day. In addition, I don't have that much time to find me another girl that I like as you. To add to that I'll be taking you away from the man the kicked us away from our family, I can't let that slide not even a little."

"Can I have some time to say goodbye and collect my things?"

"Yes like I said we won't be leaving here till tomorrow. You have in till then to do as you please. And don't tell Xavier I want to see if he already knows we are here it will make taking you more interesting."

"You never answered my questions earlier will you answer them now."

"Of course I almost forgot and I am being rude now aren't I. my really name is Michael Ironhorse and as for Makya we had to kill him and his men so that we could disguise as them."

"You don't know what you did when he doesn't go back to his tribe at all. They will go into war with my people and they will never have a treaty now." I screamed

"they will survive I have seen it before tribes people in reality love to fight it wont be the first time your people will go into war and it wont be the last I can tell you that. And I

Just gave them a quicker reason to, the Sioux were planning on a war all along once they had you. They were going to keep you captive and try and get your father's land and some of your tribe's women."

"Like you guys aren't doing the same. You're going to marry me under my will and probably steal some of our other women."

"Actually I will be the only one to take a bride this time the rest don't want one. Because we are only half vampires we do not need a bride till our century birthday, but I am getting bored with only men around so I have decided to take myself a bride. And I won't be holding you captive like they were going to do you will have free run of my castle you just can't go out of the castle with out me."

"So in other words my cage will just be big, but nevertheless it's still a cage."

"I guess you could think of it that way, but I know in time you would probably grow to love me and if you don't I'll just have to try the next one and if that doesn't work the next."

"Anyway how do you know they were going to do this to me?"

"That's very simple I got him to talk."

"How?"

"A little force that's all."

"You mean you tortured him."

"Now when you say it like that it sounds mean. Nevertheless, if you want to use those words yes I did torture him. In addition, let me say he sang like a bird when I pulled out my knife. I only scratched him a couple of time."

"You mean you put a couple of cuts into him."

"Yes." He answered straight faced.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"What would you like to talk about? We have in till breakfast is over to talk. Do you want me to get you something to eat? A growing girl needs food to live." He said mockingly

"Enough I need to be left alone. I need to think."

"As you wish I will see you later then. And I'm going to have a talk with your father. What he did to you was plain out wrong no one should do that to women ever. And I'm sorry for squeezing you too hard sometimes I don't know my own strength." He said and left with all the shadows following him before I could say another word.

I watched him go followed by the shadows. I waited till I was alone. I just stood there for a while making sure nobody was around. When I felt safe, I took the silver tone for under my shirt and pulled it out. I squeezed it and whispered Xavier.

A couple moments later Xavier walked out of the shadows looking like himself. I ran into his arms. He squeezed me against his body as if we hadn't seen each other in years. I started to cry hard all the while he just held me letting me go through my emotions. When I finally calmed down enough, I looked up into his eyes. They were laced with worry, anger, and happiness to be with me.

"They're here." I said.

"I already know. The story I told to everyone was a lie. I wanted to see if he would fall for the bait and he did. I'm sorry I lied to you I didn't want you to slip if he took you away to talk with you as he did."

"It's ok I would have done the same. Did you hear what he said to me?"

"No I didn't want to risk it. Will you tell me what he said?"

"Yes. He told me he killed the real Makya, he is disguising as Makya, and all the new men are the rogues. They call themselves Vampets. In addition, he has this weird thought that I'm going to marry him. He also wants to use me to get back at you."

"Did you see how many there were? Did they show themselves?"

"They didn't show themselves so I couldn't tell how many there were."

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"Yes he said that Makya's tribe was planning to go to war even when they had me. In addition, they were going to sell me back to my family for my father's land. The last thing he said to me was that when my dad hurt me that he was going to talk to him. I'm afraid of what he might do. We have to stop him before he gets to my dad."

"Even for all the things he has done to you. You don't want him to pay just a little."

"I do but not in the way Michael it probably planning to."

"Did you say Michael as in Michael Ironhorse?"

"Yes that's the deranged nut bag thinking he's going to marry me. Why?"

"Now I know what I'm up against."

"Xavier, tell me what's going on."

"Ok this is how it began.

_My brother Simon was the first to discover that when you found your true wife that you didn't need to pick another one. His wife got pregnant and Michael was born. He was the first of many. Each time we took a new wife one of the men found his true wife. They started to think that Simon should be the leader. Since he discovered it, but our laws are complex the only way he could become the leader. Was to either, kill me, run me out of the clan, or get his wife to tempt me. However, he wouldn't do any. He didn't want to be the leader he was happy me being leader, as was I. The clan eventually gave up on trying to force him, but at the time, Michael was all grown up. _

_He wouldn't give up he kept trying to get his father to fight me or kill me. Finally, Simon was tired of Michael pestering him. He came to me one night and asked me to do the unspeakable. He asked me to do one of two things that he couldn't do himself and thought because I am the leader I should. He asked me to either kill his son in a fight or force him out of the clan. I told him I couldn't do either, but Michael over heard everything. Michael challenged me to a fight the winner gets to be leader and decide the other ones fate. As the leader I can't turn down a challenge if I do it's telling the others I'm weak. I fought him and won. When it came time to past my judgment on what to do with him, I told him to stop pestering Simon and to not speak of the matter again._

_A day later, I heard yelling from Simon's room. When I arrived close to his door, Michael stomped out of the room. I entered the room and talked with Simon. Michael challenged him to a fight. A day later, they went head to head. Unfortunately Michael didn't know that the only to ever to defeat me was Simon. Simon defeated his son without even breaking a sweat. The following night Simon pasted his judgment. He did something that no father should do and that I didn't have the guts to do. He put Michael into exile never to come back to the clan or he would be killed. Once judgment like that is past, the receiver has two moons to pack up and go."_

"That's horrible, but why does Michael want to get back at you not his father."

"Because if I would have stepped down then Simon would be leader right now and Michael would be the son of the leader. On top of that, I would have probably been kicked out of the clan or left on my own from shame. I would have to."

"So what's the plan?"

"Watch him make sure he doesn't do anything. He probably won't do any thing till the morning. I'll need you to act like there is nothing wrong. I'll try and be with you, but if I keep following you Michael may find out, I'm here. I'll be Joseph remember that so don't keep paying attention to me or he might send me away."

"Don't worry I wont let it slip? Do you have any food? I'm seriously hungry."

"No I don't and you can't risk going out there. Everyone thinks that you and Makya are eating breakfast."

"I forgot about that I could just say we forgot to get food. Wouldn't that work?"

"It could, but why not let me get it I still haven't gotten my food yet."

"I can deal with that."

"Stay here we still have a lot to talk about."

With that, he left leaving me alone. I grabbed the silver stone and kept hold of it. So I could tell if he was near or not. He was still near, but moving faster far away. I couldn't just stand there. It felt like just being there was as if the world stopped.

I stood there for about another minute before walking out of the teepee. I kept to the shadows watching everyone with suspicious eyes. The rogues could kill again and take the shape of anyone around me. I can only trust one person now and that's Xavier. I just hope that nobody tries to look like him if they do I'm screwed.

I see shadows coming, but I'm as far back as I can be. They're bound to see me. Maybe I can make a run for it, but then they will really see me. I'm screwed. I started to walk really slowly trying to be sneaky. When a hand flashed out of the shadows above, it grabbed my elbow and lifted me up to the shadows above me. I struggled against it as hard as I could, but it just kept drawing me up. It set me down on a thick branch that would hold my weight.

I was debating whether or not to jump make a run for it or turn around to see whom it. I decided to face it down. Just like Xavier said, I had to face my troubles not run from them or they just keep on hunting you. I couldn't tell who it was only that it was a he by the bigness of the shadow I didn't know a women with a shadow that big. I look him over then I came upon his face. I saw gleaming silver eyes.

I started to scoot toward him, but he held up a hand telling me not to move. I stopped where I was sitting and look down.. Two men and a women were walking right under us. I held my breath while they pasted which wasn't necessary at all, I don't know why I did it. Xavier looked tense I don't think he moved an inch while they passed.

They passed without even lingering. I looked from where they came from. A lot more shadows are moving this way. We got to get out of here or we'll be seen soon. The sun is lightening everything up. I looked back at Xavier and saw him starting to shift and getting ready to grab me. I guess he's thinking the same thing as me.

I moved closer to him to make it easier to grab me. As I thought he grabbed my arm, but he did something, I didn't expect him to do. He flung me then jumped into the air grabbed me and ran.

Before I knew it we were in the field I don't know how we got here this fast. Xavier let go of me dumping on my butt. I watched him he started to pace. When he did that, I knew he was angry dad does that when he's mad at something or someone. I sat there watching him and wondering what was wrong.

"Do you have any idea how much you scared me back there." Xavier yelled

"No I don't."

"You should, I told to stay there. I thought Michael took you away from me."

"He didn't I'm right here and I was just coming here so we could be alone."

"He could have you don't get it your not thinking. Your not safe by your self when Michaels around. If you don't remember, he already killed Makya. I don't think he would think twice about killing another. Therefore, that's why I have decided to take you and leave tonight. Hopefully he will follow us and I can deal with him where no one will get hurt."

"But, what if they don't follow us And yes I do know that he killed someone, but you said yourself that we shouldn't run from our problems."

"Then he'll pick another bride. Yes, I did say that, but we wouldn't be running from our problems. We'd be running to save your people so that we could fight them without hurting your people."

"I get it, but I still can't just like that with out saying goodbye."

"We have to go before Michael and his _vampets_ start to stay around you all the time. If that happens then I can't get near you as Joseph or me. I can't let that happen then you will be wide and open for the taking."

"I just want to say goodbye to my siblings and my mom then we can go. I won't fight you anymore you can even chain me up."

"Fine you have five minutes max and that's not funny. Where do you think they will be?"

"Ok if breakfast is over then they will be in the family teepee if its not then they are still sitting around my dad and with the rest of the tribe."

"Stay here I mean it I don't want to look for you again. You know what come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here I have a way to know that you wont go anywhere."

"Ok."

I walk to Xavier. He took me into his arms squeezing me to his chest. I looked down on the floor. His hand grabbed my chin thrusting my head up making me look at him in the eyes. Our eyes met and he did something I never expected to do till we were away from here. His hand still on my chin he pulls it up to his face thrusting his face forward. Then our lips meet. His kiss was very gentle, but also powerful. Something started to creep into my mouth. I tried to pull away, but he kept my mouth to his. As the stuff filled my mouth to bursting I struggled against his grip, but he wouldn't let up even a little bit. I needed to breathe so I tried to take a breath by my nose, but he saw me trying to do it. He grabbed my nose squeezing it shut. Then I figured out that he would only let go if I swallowed what ever stuff is in my mouth.

I swallowed what ever is in my mouth. When the stuff went down, he let go of my chin and nose. I started to gag to try and get what ever I swallowed out of my throat, but it wasn't coming out. On top of that, everything was getting fuzzy and I started to feel dizzy.

"Wh-wha-what di-did yo-you do to me." I said trying to form the words.

"I'm sorry this is the only way I know you will be safe."

"Yo-you di-did-didn't tell me wh-wha-what yo-you di-did to me."

"I made you swallow a sleeping gas. You'll be asleep very soon you should be feeling the effects all ready."

Everything started to go black. He's right I'm already feeling the effects of the gas. Before I knew it, I felt my limbs going limb. I felt his arms caught me as I fell then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN **

**Sorry that its not as long as the last one and do you think do Xavier and Jaya or Michael and Jaya R&R please ill love to hear ur opionions**

Chapter 4

Trying to get free

Xavier

I held her for a little bit longer, but I knew I had a job to do. I lifted her body and placed her behind a nearby tree hoping she'd be safe for a little bit.

"I'm sorry." I whispered knowing she couldn't hear me.

I got up, turned, and walked away not even looking back. I know if I did, I would have waken her up right there or just ran away with her. Nevertheless, she wanted to say goodbye to her family. She can't do that, but I can write a note for Maya she'd know what to do.

I stepped into a nearby shadow to change into Joseph this way I won't have to stay in the shadows. I made my way to her family tent. Reaching it with no problems, I stood outside and listened. I couldn't hear anything.. So I made my way in. It _was_ vacant I made sure of it. I pulled out some parchment, a quill, and an ink container. I pulled the cork out of the ink container dipped my quill in and began to write.

**Dear Maya **

**I have chosen Jaya to be my bride hopefully she will be my last. One can only hope. I must take her away we will be far away from here before you even read this. She sends her love I'm sorry she couldn't say goodbye to you she wanted to. But, with a threat at hand, I must take her away from here. Don't worry about her she will be fine. **

**Another thing Makya isn't really Makya he is a half vampire. No doubt, he will leave soon once he notices Jaya no longer here. I'm sure you have been wondering about Kayity. I had to kill her accidentally. One night she attacked me and like a reflex, I kicked her in the back. A little to high killing her instantly Once again, I apologize. Now I must go to get Jaya out of here. Please tell her siblings she misses them and is sorry she couldn't do it in person.**

**Yours truly**

**Xavier **

**p.s **

**Watch your husband. I don't like the way he was treating Jaya. I'm not sure yet but I may just come back in a little bit and check on him. To make sure he isn't doing it to Nala.**

I reread the note several more times before placing it one the biggest bed. I started to hear something behind me indicating I wasn't alone anymore. A tiny shadow showed up on the wall in front of me. Either the person is dunking or it's just a child. Turning slowly I came to see that's it Deven no threat at all just her little brother.

I tried to walk past him, but he jumped on my leg grabbing hold of it. I tried gently to shake him, but again he held on. I reached down and grabbed him from my leg. He came willingly with out complaining.

I held him away from my body for a moment. Then set him down on his feet and turned to walk away. I don't know what he did at that moment. The only ting I had on my mind was to get Jaya away from there and away from Michael.

I made it back to the field with no problems staying alert at the slightest shadow or noise. I got to where I hid Jaya and she is still there knocked out by the sleeping gas.

I was about to collect her when a shadow jump down above. I looked him over the let out a sigh.

"Simon what are you doing here." I asked him

"I heard my son collected so other and he is looking for a wife. Is it true?"

"Yes it is I wish it weren't."

"Do you know who he's has chosen or is going to?"

"Aye, her," I said pointing down to the sleeping Jaya.

"What are you doing with her Xavier? Even if I did exile my son, the laws still apply here. You know that."

"I'm saving my new bride from being taken away from me."

"Whoa wait just a second your telling me she's going to be your bride. Who picked her first? On top of that, why did you use your sleeping gas on her she's suppose to come under her own will? Does he even know about Michael picked her also and who you are?"

"Yes she knows everything and she picked me over Michael. I picked her first. I had to put her under she waited to stay and fight Michael here, but I couldn't let her get hurt."

"How did you give her the gas? Tell me you just breathed it into her mouth and told her to swallow it.."

"Sort of, I kissed her and filled her mouth all the way with the gas. Then I closed off her nose making her swallow if she wanted to breathe."

"You filled her mouth all the way. That's great just great have you lost your mind. She'll be out for what a month maybe even to. Wait did you add- - - ."

"Yes I did add that so now she will only wake up when I tell her to. Don't worry I have figured this out."

"Xavier, I'm going to stay with you and her make sure you get to the castle alright."

"No I don't want there to be a bigger feud with you and Michael. Remember you're the only one that can take him out of exile."

"I know that and yes I'm coming you need someone to protect you guys. I know how it will go down Michael will go for her and you will get hurt by one of his men while trying to protect her. So I'm coming with you if you like it or not younger brother."

"Fine you may come, but don't call me that at home I don't think the clan even knows I'm younger than you."

"Only by a couple of minutes remember that."

"Yeah, yeah we'd better get going I suppose they will find the note soon."

"What note?"

"A note I wont because I wouldn't allow Jaya to say good bye to her family."

"Fine I would have done the same thing let's go. Do you want to carry her or shall I.."

"I will and her name is Jaya."

"Alright are we going the shortest way possible or longer way?"

"Simon what do you think will you lead the way you know it better then I do?"

"That's bull nevertheless I will lead the way for you dear brother."

"Yes it is I just thought I would flatter you."

I grabbed Jaya and flung her onto my back. Then we were off we made our way the short way we knew. Running as fast as our bodies would go which is pretty fast.

We stopped in a field about 100 miles from where we started. Simon went hunting for some food. We also rested our aching bodies. Simon came back with more than meat. With him, he also brought more vampires. I looked them over they were all our strongest fighters. I walked up to my younger brother Ander another man that could beat me half the time. All of them were his men that he taught how to fight.

"Simon what is all of this." I said turning from Ander to Simon.

"Precautions when you told me what's going on I called for some back up." Simon said.

"Come on Xavier you would do the same thing for us." continued Ander.

"Fine I can see there is no us in arguing." I said surrendering

"You got it bro.," said Ander.

"If this is going to work you guys are going to have to follow my lead. Ander, how many do you have with you?"

"Thirteen, fifteen counting you two" Ander counted quickly.

"You brought the whole group."

"Looks like it don't it. In addition, do not worry about the following were used to it. What's the plan?"

"I was getting to it." I said a little annoyed. "You and your men surround us. Jaya and I will be in the middle. She'll be on my back and Simon will be leading the way. We have to get home before Michael and them start out on us any questions."

I told them to go eat whatever Simon had caught that I would be there in a second. I walked over to Jaya and took the stone from under her shirt. Taking hold of it, I activated my eyes squeezing it hard. With the power of the stone and my eyes, I could tell who they really are. I knew it Ander is really Michael he's using his power to try and get Jaya from me. I changed my view to Simon good he is who he is.

How to approach this I got to get Jaya out of here and with Simon this will be a piece of cake. First thing first, I have to clue Simon in on this. I got it the nickname for the sleeping gas only Simon knows what I call it.

I walked over there and sat next to Simon. I still had the stone in my hand. This was a good thing I needed to show proof or he wouldn't believe me. I sat next to Simon and watched a big chunk of bear meat cooking one the fire.

"Simon, I told you to get something small." I teased.

"I know I know, but I'm hungry." He complained.

"I'll let it slide this time." I said. "So you guys were wondering how I knocked out Jaya so sufficiently."

"Yep do tell," Said the fake Ander.

"I used hit and a little heat." I said and winking directing at Simon.

"Aw . . . that stuff is brutal." Simon chimed in following my lead.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked confused.

"Come on Ander you know what hit and heat are. Do I have to put in plan English?" I said smugly

"That would be helpful for all of us." Michael said.

"Here it is straight hit is the sleeping gas I have and heat is my own special thing. Only Simon and I can do when we put that person to sleep they will only wake up when we tell them to." I said as Simon moved closed to me.

"Why only you to surely everyone can do it." Michael said.

"There you are wrong." I said slipping the stone into Simon's semi-opened hand. I activated my eyes allowing him to see our traitors for who they really are. Simon let out a huge sigh. "Michael."

"What did you call me?" he asked stunned.

"You heard me Michael I know who you are. So just, show all yourselves all ready.

"You caught us however it doesn't look good for you." Michael said allowing his disguise to fall off showing his true self. "Thirteen against two why don't you just hand over Jaya now and let us get on our way."

"Now why would we do that? We can take you easily. I have fought ten at one time and Simon I don't know what his record is. It's probably far more then mine. Anyway what would Jaya be to you she would never wake for you remember?" I said matter-of-factly.

"That may be true but I think I could get you to wake her up if we started to do some unpleasant things to her." Michael said.

"Wouldn't work in the stage she's in. if I only used hit on her then it would work, but since I used heat. She and I are basically one."

"What do you mean?"

"Simon will you please explain since you'll the one that tried it on me. " I asked Simon

"Sure, sure." Simon said. "I shouldn't be explaining this, but Xavier asked. You see the person under hit and heat combined can't be hurt, killed, and they can't age. We tried it I put Xavier under for a year and a half to two. Every day I kicked him tried to break his neck. I also tried to spear his heart, but none of it worked. Don't think that it is the vampire in him we also tried the women and just random humans. They never got hurt. Now you know that your effort is not needed. Because if you kill Xavier than Jaya will be in the sleeping stage for all eternity and as for me truthfully I don't think anyone her can kill me. Well perhaps Xavier that's if he's truly trying."

"You will not beat me again."

"You're over confident. You know what I have missed you and so has your mother. What do you say coming back to the castle with us?"

"Why should I?"

"If you don't accept then the only other option is death. What do you say? Are you ready to give up this foolishness?" Simon said in a very fatherly manner.

"I chose no." Michael said then ran.

Simon stood up to chase him, he looked to me, and I shook my head. He sat back down. The other twelve vampets just sat there looking uneasy from Simon to me. I looked them all in the eyes remembering them. They all had followed Michael when he left. Now here they are just sitting here none following Michael as he ran. They all settled their gazes directly to me. They knew only I could allow them back into the clan.

"Xavier will you allow us back into the clan?" Mick (Simon's youngest son) said directly to me without even a glance toward his father.

"Will you follow your brother again?" I asked glancing at Simon. Who was now the uneasy one.

"I'm not sure about the rest, but I won't. I will only follow you, my father, and of course my mother"

"Come here." I commanded. He walked over to stand in front of me. "What of the rest of you will you go back to follow Michael or come back to the clan, if you wish to follow Michael, get up now and leave. The ones who wish to become part of the clan again stay seated and look me straight in the eyes."

I watched everyone. None of them moved an inch only to look me straight in the eyes. I shifted my gaze to Simon. He's completely still now watching all of them with suspicious eyes. I nodded to him and he got up and came over to my side.

"Simon, talk to all of them and get the story. I need to talk with Mick and I also need to bring Jaya and

Devon over here. With Michael still out there who knows what he will try to do. Even with Jaya in the stage she's in, he still might try and take her to keep her from me.

"I will be careful.. I don't know what my son is capable of."

"I will don't worry. Mick, come along."

I lead the way where I left Jaya. I took about ten steps and stopped where I was. I could feel another person standing beside Jaya. I immediately knew who it was. The only question here is weather to bring Mick with me or send him back. I need to deal with this alone.

"Mick, I've changed my mind I'll speak to you later. I wish to see Jaya alone."

"Of course I'll make sure they save you some bear meat. Should we save some for Jaya?"

"No in the sleeping state she won't have to eat."

"ok." He said then turned and walked back to the fire.

I watched him go. I didn't turn around till I saw him sit next to Simon and start talking. With one problem done I just have to face the problem at hand. I turned around and started to make my way to where I left Jaya.

As I rounded the corner, I saw as I suspected. Theirs is Michael sitting next to Jaya just staring at her. He didn't even notice me moving in behind him. He just sat there as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Michael, you never gave us a true answer. Did you?" I asked.

"I had to see with my own eyes. I couldn't just believe you like that, that I couldn't do anything about it."

"Do you believe us now?"

"Yes I have tried everything I can think of."

"Actually not everything," I corrected.

"I guess your right I never hit her. I was going to but I couldn't get myself to do it. I have made a decision you can have her."

"You don't want her anymore?"

"No, that's not it, but I can see that I can't do anything about it. Who knows she might be your true one and bring forth the prophecy?" Michael said softly as if it hurt him to say it.

"How do you know about the prophecy? Only my brother's and I are suppose to know about it." I asked stunned.

"You remember the night I got exile. When my father and I were fighting, I found the book in his library and I asked him about it. I challenged him to a fight. If I won then I get to ask you about it and tell people. I didn't expect him to go as far as exile me, but I guess he couldn't trust me so he did what he thought was the right thing. I can only blame him a little because I would have done the same thing if I were in his position."

"I see so for once he was actually acting like an older brother. I can tell you I didn't know. Now you know my secret. The only question here, is can I trust you with it?"

"Under one condition you over rule my father and allow me back into the clan."

"I can do that as you know if Jaya is the one then I need the first of a new species. That just happens to be you. A couple things you must do in exchange for me is do not bring up the prophecy to anyone. Secondly, I will watch you for now one, you will move into my spare room so I can watch you better. Lastly you will let me us my hit and heat on you. I will awaken you when we reach the castle."

"How will I know that you will not harm me when I am under?"

"Remember when I said me and Jaya are as one."

"Yes."

"If anybody lays a hand on you they would truly be hurting me. They could kick you even break your neck, but it would do no harm to you. The only one that would get injured would be me."

"So in a way this is your only weakness."

"Perhaps, Will you let me us hit and heat on you or not."

"Yes I'll will let you and do all your terms."

"All right lets do it I wish to get home soon. Who knows what Jaya's people will do when they notice her gone?"

"You won't have to worry about them. They won't be following anytime soon."

"Let me guess you did something to Jaya's father."

"Nice guess."

"I really wanted to do it myself, but thank you anyway."

"No problem I didn't like the way he treated Jaya either. So how do we do this?"

"I will put a gas into my hand. Then I will put it so it is covering your mouth with it. Finally, you just have to swallow it. It takes a minute to work so you might want to sit down after I do it to you."

"I got it."

He stepped closer to me. I picked the right combination of gases and started producing them. Being careful not to swallow them myself, who knows what would happen if I swallowed them.

I gathered the gas into my two fists. About to put it up to Michael's mouth. I look over at Jaya to look for inspiration. I moved my hand closer to Michael my eyes still on Jaya.

Then Jaya moves, she's not suppose to do that, how can that be. So startled I dropped my fists to my side opening them Letting out all the gas that was in them into the air. I just watched her as she started to move a little more each moment. Every thing else toned out even Michael.

I walked over to Jaya and she still hadn't opened her eyes. I don't get it how could she be awaking. I didn't tell her to wake she should still be a sleep. I pushed that to the back of my mind. Picking her up, I noticed two small puncture marks on the side of her neck. How can that be? Only the original ones can puncture the skin which allows us to suck blood. The only other original one here is Simon, but he has already found his true wife.

I turned around seeing Michael just standing there. He hasn't moved an inch. He turned his head to me showing a smile of white teeth and on the edge sharp teeth. How can that be?

"Tell me how." I companied.

"Which one the teeth or how I woke her up."

"Both."

"Well they pretty much go the same. I brought out my fangs and pierced her skin sucking out a tiny bit of her blood. Then I sat back and watched. I thought it didn't work at all then I saw her start to move."

"Where did you learn to do that and shape your teeth so they would be sharp?"

"My father every night he would train me how to discover my gifts. He said that since I was the first of my kind then I should be able to do things that no other of my kind should be able to do."

"That sounds like Simon would do. The only question here is do I still allow you back into the clan and why did you do it."

"That's two questions. Anyway, I only did it because I had to try one more thing before I gave her over to you completely. I'm sorry I just couldn't take no for an answer, but now I give her to you without me fighting. Do what you want you want with me. " He said kneeling down and putting his head down in defeat.

"I will let you back into the clan. However, since you figured out how to break the spell then. I have decided not to put you under. I think I can watch you better when you're await and kicking. Just hear this if I see you do anything that I don't like I wont hesitate to kill you right there on the spot. Even if the rules say, we have to have witnesses in a fight. I wouldn't wait for witnesses to gather. Are we clear?"

"Yes one thing you must know if Jaya ever asks I did not kill her father."

"What did you do if you didn't kill him?"

"Beat him up a little gave him a little taste of his own medicine and told him that I was taking Jaya that night."

"Good.."

We stood in silence after that both of us watching Jaya. She started to move quicker, but she still didn't open her eyes. I watched intently for I didn't know what was going to happen. She could go back to sleep or awake Just which one.

Suddenly her whole body shot up into a sitting position. We stood there still watching her. Then I walked closer to see her eyes. They started to slide open. I leaned closer to her till I was in her face.


	5. Chapter 5

8

**AN I know I'm updating very soon. I already had this one made and decided to put it up. The next chapter will be long and it will take me a bit to come up with it. it might me as big as chapter 3 or bigger. Hope you like this Chapter!! R&R please!!!! **

**-Shadow2438**

Chapter 5 awaken

I woke up. In what I thought was my tribe's field, but it wasn't. I woke up with a leaning Xavier over me looking very surprised. I stretched as I do every time I wake up from a nap or deep sleep.

I stared at him with his astonished expression. As I watched him, memories from the last few hours came rushing back. I remember him kissing me then forcing me to swallow something. That apparently put me to sleep.

I tried to scurry away from him, but only ending up hard against a tree behind me. I looked for a means of escape, but as mom said, there is no way to escape from them. Still I had to try. Looking behind Xavier I see Michael standing quite still behind him.

I didn't know what to do. Should I let Michael attack him and take me away? On the other hand, should I tell Xavier that Michael is standing right there behind him?

"Xavier." I said and imminently the surprised expression comes across his face. "Explain."

"Explain what." He asks.

"You know as well as I do what." I answer back harshly.

"I suppose you wish to know everything. In addition, where we are, am I correct?"

"Quite, now if you would please explain" I said in a very polite manner.

He started how we got there. At that point, I yelled at him till I had used up all my air. He told me why Michael is here. How he turned himself in and the others.

Sitting there listening, my neck started to itch. I reached up my hand. To see what was making it so badly. My hand stumbled upon two small puncture holes. I turned my head to reveal the little marks. Spread perfectly apart what looked like a mouth could fit? I looked at Xavier he was still rattling on about what happened. I shifted my gaze at Michael. He was watching me. Our eyes met and he smiled reveling little sharp teeth at the end of his smile.

"You must be wondering." Michael asked over Xavier's ranting.

"About what" I asked, but already know the answer.

"The marks" He answered.

"You mean these." I asked showing off my now marked neck.

"Yes those." He said turning to Xavier. "Do you want me to tell her or would you rather do it?"

"Well explain later we should get home. I still have to talk with everyone and you have to talk with your father." Xavier said simply.

"Alright I guess that would be better because I thing everyone will want to her how I did it."

"You are probably right. Lets go get some food I hope they left us some meat. Jaya are you hungry yet."

"Actually not really, is it normal."

"Well still come they need to know you're awake. I don't know if it's normal or not, no body has ever been waken up like you have."

"Alright I'm coming."

They got up and started walking to the clearing. Where I can see smoke, they must have a fire brewing. I lagged behind feeling the two little holes one my neck every few seconds.

Xavier ran ahead of us to tell the others suppose. Michael got into step with me. He kept watching me touch my neck. He took my hand suddenly and pulled me into the trees. He let go of my hands when we reached the shadows of the surrounding trees.

We stood there in the quiet neither of us saying anything. I started to turn away when he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. This startled me.

"He's not what you think he is." He said suddenly.

"What? Who? What are you talking about?"

"Xavier you can't trust him. If you are his chosen one, then you have a lot more in store then just being with him forever."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"I can't explain in full detail right now. Just know that if you are his chosen one then you will bear him the start of two different species."

"I don't get it. What does that mean is it good or bad?"

"Very bad I would be the end of your people and ours. The only ones that would survive it would be you and him. And you would only be there to bear him more children."

"So what does that meet that I'm the destroyer of two species and the creature of two new ones."

"In a sense yes there is only one way to change that."

"What are you saying?"

"Don't drink his blood."

"Whoa, wait just a second I'm not drinking any blood. Why would I? I know he has to drink mine to stay alive, but why would I drink his?"

"Because that is how the imprint is done. I isn't simply him drinking your blood you have to drink his. And once you drink his blood there is a chance that you could bear his children."

"If you are telling the truth when would this thing happen?"

"When ever he chooses it could be once we reach the castle or years from now it all depends."

"Will he force it on me or ask me if ill drink his blood."

"I don't know they all act different. Someone knocked out his bride and forced it down her throat. They are still together and they have one son."

"Ok you can give me proof. I have one question for you, why did you kiss me. As far as I know I'm going to be Xavier's bride not yours."

"I felt like it. If I really wanted to take, you away I would have just have done it. And yes you are his bride for now, but it could change."

"What?" I said but he was already walking away.

I watched him go. I just stood there thinking about our conversation. I finally started walking at the smell of the meat and my stomach's hunger. I made my way to the fire. All the men were laughing and eating meat. All besides Michael, he just sat there with an empty place next to him.

I got to the fire and looked around for another open spot. All the logs where full besides the one Michael was sitting at, I guess that's where I'm sitting. Reluctantly I took the seat next to Michael. When I sat down everyone became quiet. They were all staring at me I didn't know what to do.

I looked down at the fire and saw two skewers of meat. I was beginning to reach for one when a hand grabbed mine and pulled my hand back. I looked for the source of the hand. Who else, but Michael he shook his head and looked straight forward.

I followed his gaze to Xavier's face. Xavier was staring straight at me ignoring Michael his eyes dancing. I withdrew my eyes and folded my hands in my lap. I looked around the circle so many faces. All of them staring straight at me not even eating anymore till, I made my way back to Xavier's face.

I watched him. When he noticed me staring, he beckoned me to him. I got up slowly and walked over to him. All the men's eyes watched me as I made the short walk over to him. I stood to the side of Xavier so I wouldn't get burned by the fire.

He turned to a young man on his left and whispered to him. The young man got up and walked to the empty seat. Xavier then stood up and came to my side. He took my hand in his softly. I recoiled a bit, but before I could take more then a step back. A hand pressed on my back keeping me where I was.

I turned and saw whom it was. It was a dark haired man with soft blue eyes. He almost looked like a double Xavier but with out the soul piercing eyes. I hand on my back pushed me forward toward Xavier. This time I went with trying to run.

The hand on my back came off when I reached Xavier. Xavier still holding my hand wrapped his free hand around my shoulders. He leaned in and put his head on my shoulder. He hummed a song softly in my ear. A song I've never heard, but it comforted me nevertheless. My body relaxed and fell slightly deeper into his arms.

He picked me up when he saw how my body relaxed. He took me over to where he was sitting. I noticed the man that put his hand on my back sat on Xavier's right. Xavier arranged me half on him half not. I was on Xavier's left just like when mom sat with dad. Always on his left never on his right for some royalty custom.

"Now that we all are here, time to discuss some little details and issues." Xavier said in a strong voice.

"Yes, let us get started I want to get home soon." Said the man on Xavier's right.

"I agree, but we can discuss our problems later. We need to tell Jaya about our customs and some of our names." Xavier said looking down at me.

"Alright, but we shall me leaving her with the women. We have some stuff to discuss with the sum of you," said the man on Xavier's right. "I'm Simon, Xavier's brother."

"I'm Mick," said the man that got up earlier. It was followed my too many other names I still only remembered the first two.

"That didn't take long now we can get down to business. Jaya, if you have any questions now would be the time to ask." Xavier said looking deep into my chocolate brown eyes.

"Ok, I do have a couple. What's this?" I said moving my hair off my shoulder to expose my neck. I looked over at Michael and he leaned in a bit closer.

"What? There's nothing there."

"What do you mean nothing's there? There were to small puncture holes."

Xavier nodded knowing what I was talking about. "I don't see anything but maybe before I used hit and heat you ran into some twigs."

"That may have been it, but I swear I felt them when I woke up."

"I'll examine closer later when we get home."

I nodded and leaned onto shoulder suddenly tired.

"Well tell her the customs later right now she's dead on her feet. Everyone finish the meat and lets get a move on." Xavier said softly, but full of authority.

They all returned to their food. I watched half asleep Glancing at Michael from time to time. He didn't seem to move or try and reach for any food. Xavier put one of the skewers in front of my mouth and told me to eat. I took a bite, but wasn't really hungry. He took a bit after I did and it continued that way through out the rest of the meat. The meat itself was ok not as good as the tribe's food.

After we finished it, he moved me on his lap surrounding me in his arms. Michael got up and sat in the empty seat next to us.

"Let's get going a storm is going to come soon." Michael said softly.

"Your right, let's go."

Everyone got up all most at once. Michael slowly rose eyeing me. Xavier put his arms under me to pick me up. He nodded to Simon and the other and they started to run. The only ones left were Michael, Xavier, and I.

"Michael, go run with the others I got here. I'll just behind you guys some."

"No you are the leader of the clan. You need to lead the way home. I'll carry her."

"I don't trust you." Xavier said looking at me.

"You don't have to. You just have to be a leader right now. I had to do it when I had my men, but now they are yours. So you have leaded them now so you need to lead everyone home."

"I'm sorry, but they are fine with Simon leading them for now. I will talk with them when we get there. Right now, I need to be with Jaya. Soon she will be mine and I will be hers."

"Fine." Michael said staring to turn away.

"Where do you think your going?"

"What do you think to catch up with the others?"

"Nope you are staying with us. I need to talk with you alone and I think Jaya will like hearing in."

"Can we save it for later?"

"No." Xavier said firmly.

"Yes." Michael said turning extremely quickly and running the way the others ran.

"Ugh…." Xavier said shaking his head. He looked down at me. "You awake?"

"Yes," I my voice barely a whisper.

"Guess you heard all that."

I nodded.

"You want to go to your new home."

Once again, I nodded.

"Let's take a short cut."

"Ok." I said but it was muffled by his shirt.

He squeezed me a little harder to his chest and started running. Everything became dark once we entered the wood. The only light coming from the cracks between the trees. I glanced up at him. Running seemed to just be second nature to him. He kept glancing down at me every so often.

Suddenly we stopped sending my body jerking forward. I looked up at him opening my mouth read to ask why when he put a finger on his lips to tell me to be quiet. I closed my mouth with a small click. I eased myself deeper in to his side to hide from what ever was coming near.

Then a twig snapped in the distance. In made me try and dig deeper in to Xavier. Xavier walked farther into the woods. His whole body alerts his arms tightening around me. Another twig snapped and Xavier stopped and looked around.

A dark figure came out from behind a tree not far from where we were standing. Xavier relaxed I guess he knew who he was imminently. The figure walked in to the one of the many patches of light. Now I could tell how he really looked.

He had dark red hair slicked back to his shoulders. His hair was nothing like the men in my tribe their hair as with entwined with feathers or in a long braid down the back. His eyes were almost the same color as Xavier's, but these were a light gray instead of a piercing silver. He stepped closer his hands going up on the air.

"Ander." Xavier barked. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"What I can't worry about my brother? And any way it took longer then usually so everyone was wondering. What happened to you?"

"Well we ran into a couple of things. We are bringing the others home."

"You mean Michael and all them?"

"Who else would we be bringing home? You know your being rude."

"How am I being rude?"

"Your blind aren't you look down Ander."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't notice you down there you blend into him nicely."

"Ander enough you're being rude. I guess its sort of my fault."

"Xavier enough it's not your fault you have told me before that I need to be more like everyone else always alert, but I just never listen to you about it." Ander said then turned to me. "Hello I'm Ander sorry I didn't notice you."

I didn't reply I just stared at him. He looked kind enough, but all I have been through. He moved his hands down to hang at his side.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Ander said softly taking a short step closer.

"You know how all of the new ones act. She's no different just give her a moment." Xavier said then leaded close to my head to my ear. "Jaya don't be afraid."

"I'm not." I whispered back.

"Then speak to Ander he wont hurt you."

"Ok. Can you put me down my legs are starting to feel weird."

"Sure thing." Xavier said setting me down to my feet but not letting me go.

"Once again let me introduce my self I'm Ander." Ander said

"Hi I'm Jaya." I replied.

"Ander, where's Ender you guys never separate." Xavier asked.

"Right here," said a voice from behind. It startled me so much I jumped back in to Xavier.

Once my breathing got back to normal. I turned around and looked at the guy behind us – Ender--. He looked exactly like Ander except his eyes they were ocean blue one of the only things glittering in the dark.

He took a couple steps closer. Xavier surprising became stiff beside me and pulled me close. Ender kept walking around us and joined Ander in front of us. They turned to each other and started talking in hush voices.

Xavier noticed this and acted quickly. He scooped me up into his arms and started running with me away from Ender and Ander. He didn't look behind him he just kept running in the direction the rest of them went. I kept glancing behind us to make sure no one was coming. I looked up at Xavier and it didn't look like he could take much longer. He came to a sudden stop looking around and breathing heavily.

I heard a crunch of sticks behind us and in front of us. Great were surrounded, but why is he running he can take them. Suddenly a figure jumped down from the trees above. I turn my head to look behind and there's a figure there also.

Xavier began circling around and squeezing me closer to him. Xavier looked exhausted as if he couldn't stand much longer not to mention my weight adding to his strain. His legs gave out from underneath him making him kneel. He looked down at me.

"Jaya, I need you to run I can protect you right now."

"What? Why not what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know it has never happened to me before. Please I need you to get as far away from here as possible maybe find the others."

"I'm not leaving you Xavier no matter what."

"Jaya, please do this for me I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not leaving you."

When I said that his eyes closed and his breathing slowed. I pushed his shoulder by he didn't respond. I looked around Ender and Ander were coming close they both had an evil glint in their eyes.

Suddenly Ender fell down as if he was dead. Behind him was a figure. It had a sharp idem in its hand that looked like a knife. The figure moved with speed over to Ander and in a second, Ander was down. The sun hit the figure its Michael.

Michael kicked Anders body lightly making sure he was down for good. He walked over to Ender and did the same. Once he was satisfied. He walked over to where I was next to the unconscious Xavier.

"Jaya, are you alright."

"I am, but Xavier isn't something is wrong he's not waking up."

"I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what?"

"Xavier he hasn't had blood in ten years. He's going to die if he doesn't drink soon."

"Wait, what r u saying? Didn't he have a wife before me?"

"No. he didn't tell you? His last two wives have killed themselves. The last one jumped off the roof."

"What can we do?"

"The only person right now that can help him is _you_."

"What do u mean? I don't know how to help him."

"You have to give him blood."

"Can't you?"

"No if he drinks my blood he will die with in seconds. Vampire blood is poisonous to one other."

"Ok. How do I do it?"

"You need to cut your wrist and let some blood run into his mouth."

"Ok." I said pulling a knife out of my bag.

"Do u need me to do it?"

"No."

I take the knife and cut my wrist. Placing my wrist over Xavier's mouth. A couple of drops land on his lips and his tongue goes to retrieve them. I put my wrist to his mouth and he wakes up and starts to drink.

I can feel the blood moving out of me. I thought there was going to be nothing but pain, but it doesn't hurt. It feels wonderful like I'm surrounded by happiness.

The happiness cuts off to soon. I look at Xavier and he's moving his mouth away from my wrist. I start to feel dizzy and everything goes fuzzy. I start to sway a bit. Firm hands press against my back. Looking up I see Michael leaning over me looking concerned.

"Michael, what did you do?" Xavier said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Just what was necessary?"

"Look at her she's about to collapse right here."

"I know, but it was necessary. You were almost dead."

"I know I was going to drink right after we got home."

"You wouldn't have made it home. When was the last time u drank?"

"Just now."

"I mean before now."

"Let me think. About 9 years."

"How have u been surviving this long with out blood."

"I drank from animals, but I could tell that doing that was affecting me. This past couple of years I could barely drink anymore animal blood it was beginning to become just plain revolting."

'Then why didn't you pick a new bride."

"I looked but I didn't see any I liked."

"Xavier you cant do that again. Lets get her home, you took too much blood. She's bound to be feeling the effects right now."

"Yes Michael we shall take her home now."

8


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up in a strange room on something quite comfortable. It seemed to be a bed of some type. Lot better then my mat that I used to sleep on only nights ago. I sat up and saw a figure in the corner of the room. The figure moved closer and I found out it was Xavier. He had something in his arms. Something wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Xavier, what do you have in your arms?" I asked confused.

"I don't want to tell you. You might get mad. " He said bounces the thing in his arms up and down.

"I wont get mad just tell me what you have there."

"It's your little brother. I was hoping that we could raise him as our son," he confessed looking down at Devon .

"Why did you bring him?"

"He followed us a bit and I thought you could use some family with you. I'm sorry, do you wish me to take him back."

"No. I actually wish to keep him with us. We can raise him. He already considers you as his dad. He has never been that calm with my dad before. Always trying to get away from him."

"I'm glad that you think that. I was hoping that you would say that. Are you hungry? Everyone is dying to meet my new bride. You ready to meet everyone?"

"Yes and yes. Can we get food first?" I asked as my stomach rumbled.

"Yes we can. I'm sure the little one is hungry as well." He replied chuckling.

I slid off the bed and almost ran into him. I was about to take a step away from him. He wouldn't allow any space to come between us. He pulled me very close to his body. However not very tightly, I mean it was tight, but there was no pain in that tightness only comfort. It was nice. That was when I knew I could live like this. Live with him, have his children, and raise Devon as our own.

I put my head under his and sighed in relief. I was finally free. Well a form of it anyway, no more being scared I'm going to be hurt if I speak out of turn. No fear of the men around me, or keeping my head down in public till spoken to. Now I can stare men in the eyes. I can speak freely and out of line. I could be mean if I wished to and not have any fear to do so.

"Ready to go my love?" he asked after a minute or so of brilliant silence.

"Yes, yes I am. Can I carry Devon ?"

He nodded and handed him to me.

I looked down at Devon happily. I'm glad Xavier brought him with us. Though in the back of my mind I can't forget what Michael said about my future. That if I was Xavier's chosen one that I could be the end of humanity. Should I take the chance to or just survive my 10 years till I'm free? But what if he does fully imprint on me.

A hand clamped down on my should pulling me out of my train of thought. Xavier smiled down at me. I smiled back, but I had to force it a bit. I hope he didn't see, that would probably be bad.

" well love, lets go or your food might get cold and I don't want mine to get unhealthily."

my eyes wided at the last part.

He through up his hand " I was kidding."

I sighed in relief, but did he really mean that. " alright lets go." as I said this my stomach made a loud growl making Devon laugh. I couldn't help but smile at him.

Xavier looked me up and down and smiled. He picked me up bridal style. I didn't fight him I was getting used to him picking me up. I suppose he didn't want to go slow right now. He walked swiftly out of the room with me and Devon in his arms. Devon had fallen asleep again for which I was happy. Xavier slowed his walk a bit so I could fully see my new home. The walls were solid not cloth like in my tribe. I had only seen walls like these from the new Americans.

I reached out and ran my had over its ruff surface. It was cool to the touch, but quickly warmed under my fingertips. I realized the walls were made of stone not just any stone that you'd find around the forest. But ones that you'd find the walls of cave's made out of. With its greens and oranges inside the stone. You didn't need anything to enhance the color it did it all on its own.

That wasn't the only thing I noticed. The ceiling was made of the same stone, only darker and thicker looking. At the far end of the hall was something that I had never seen before. Xavier walked to them and walked down them swiftly and smoothly. With me clenching his shirt for dear life.

"what were those things?" I asked when we reached the bottom.

" they are called stair. No need to be frightened by them. They help us get from one level to another." Xavier said softly and soothingly.

"How many levels does my new home have?"

"4 I believe." he said after a long pause. " if you don't count the towers."

"towers? What are those?"

"basically a room very high up. Your room is in such a thing. You get the northwestern tower."

" I don't like heights. Why cant my room be near the ground."

"its the only room closes to mine."

"oh." was all I could say.

We reached a big room that I suppose was the kitchen. There were women everywhere along with men by there side. You could tell who was with whom. The men stay with one women never going to another. The women talked to the different women around them.

Xavier set me down on my feet and grabbed my hand softly pulling me into the room. He dropped my hand and stood up on a chair and whistled loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing, besides some women still tending the food so it wouldn't burn.

" now that I most of everyone's attention. I'd like everyone to meet my new wife Jaya." he said in a clear voice pointing to me. " along with my new son Devon."

I watched as everyone stared at me. I started to get uncomfortable. Xavier stepped down from the chair and I crept behind him some. He pulled me back out fully. He pulled me to his chest and wound his arms around my wrist in a protective matter. Creating a unbreakable cage with his arms so I couldn't hide anymore and would have to face everyone's reactions face on.

I squirmed trying to get out of his arms. He stroked my cheek comforting. I relaxed some. I felt a new hand slid down my other cheek and I heard a low growl coming from Xavier. Behind me on the side Xavier was not stood Michael with some emotion in his eyes. I relaxed a lot more with him standing there then I did with Xavier for some reason. Xavier's arms fell away from around me. I made no effort to move away from them. The biggest conflict was to whether was stay where I was or move closer to one of them.

Since I was suppose to be with Xavier... I snuggled closer to him, but not before sending Michael a yearning look. He nodded in response and smiled a bit. He took a step back and exited through the door behind us. I watched as he left then returned by attention to Xavier. I faked a yawn and looked up at him.

"can I go to bed?" I asked quietly.

"as soon as you get something to eat. I'm sure your hungry."

I nodded into his chest.

"then lets go." he said turning his attention to everyone else. " if you will excuse us. My new wife is hungry."

I tried not to cringe at the word new wife. As of now I didn't want to be his wife I wanted to be Michael's. Even know what has happened between Michael and me. I seem to feel more comfortable around him. Xavier seemed secretive about something. When he looked at me...as a possession almost. Michael seemed to be protective of me already.

One thing right now I couldn't test was him. Not with Devon on the line and everything. Xavier could hurt him to get me to be with him. I gotta talk to Michael to see what he'll say about it.

It didn't take long for me to finish eating. I made my fake yawns more frequently. Soon enough Xavier lifted me up in his arms and carried me away from everyone. Devon had been taken away by a women earlier. I didn't want to see him go. Xavier said he was is good hands.

Xavier carried me up stairs again. Round and round we went. I started to get dizzy. Finally we came to a flat surface, no more stairs. He placed me softly on the bed and left with out saying a word to me. I looked around the room. It was big, really big. It almost seemed too big. I began not to like it. There was a bathroom attached to it. The room had a big bed and many other things that I didn't know what they were. Yet.

I heard the door shut above the stair. Also I heard a faint click. I walked over to the door and pulled at it. It didn't budge a bit. I was locked in. like a prisoner, never aloud to leave, it seemed. I tried the door again just to make sure. It still didn't move. Why would he keep me up here? wasn't I suppose to be with him all the time? At least that what he made me think when I first met him.

Too much to think about. So much has happened in so little time. I yawned a real name, not a fake one this time. I walked over to the bed and fell on top of it. Simply closing my eyes not even bothering to move from where I fell.

(MPOV- Michael's POV)

I snuck up to the tower after everything was quite. I reached the door and pushed it lightly, but it was locked. I held up my torch higher looking for the lock. There wasn't just one lock, but five. Why so many? Its not like she has seen stuff like this before. I quickly but quietly removed the first lock. It came out silently with out making any noises. I got the rest of the locks off. Opening the door quietly it was pitch black. Well almost if I didn't have my torch. I climbed through the whole and inside the room.

There was food on a table in the corner. Was he planning on keeping her up here for a while? I placed my torch in the holder on the wall. It lit up the room quite nicely. There on the bed laid Jaya.

I walked toward her sleeping form and just stared at her. I had to get her away from Xavier, but I wont if she wishes to be with him. She looked cold so I quickly picked her up and put her under the covers. She didn't move in the least which I was glad of.

What should I do now? I came to talk to her, but she's out cold. I don't want her to freak out when she wakes up. By finding me watching her sleep, that's a bit creepish. Still I don't want to leave so soon. I want to be with her.

I leaned over her face and caressed her cheek lightly. Smiling in the process. She didn't wake up, but her body face leaned into my hand. I wanted nothing more then to have my arms around her. that's exactly what I did. I silently laid on the bed beside her and brought her into my arms. She subconsciously snuggled into me.

I didn't sleep at all that night. I just watched her sleep. The sun began to come up. I didn't know whether or not to stay where I was. I decided to get up and at least sit in the chair in the corner. As I untangled my arms from around her. I caressed her cheek one last time. The sun shone in her eyes as I did it and she started to wake up.

(JPOV- Jaya's POV)

I woke up to a smooth feeling run up and down my cheek softly. I leaned into the hand and smiled. When I did I heard a slight chuckle. I opened my eyes and jumped a little. His hands raised up. I flinched backwards out of habit. His hands quickly fell.

" no, Jaya no. oh god, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to see you. You must think I was going to hurt you." he started having a full conversation with him self.

"Michael?"

"yes its me. I'm sorry I frightened you. I didn't mean to…"

"I'm so glad you're here Michael. I missed you."

"then come with me. Choose me over Xavier."

"I can't, I can't risk my baby brother for a happy ending. He could really hurt Devon just to get to be. I don't want anything to happen to him. He's the last member of my family I can protect and I'm going to do it without question. Even if it means not being with you. I'm sorry Michael…"

"I can wait. At least I think I can wait. You know I could always take Devon back to your village. There he'd be safe.

"seriously? How soon could you do it?"

"not that soon. We have to see if he des have plans to hurt Devon. If he doesn't there no reason why I couldn't act as Devon's father. Is there?

"no none at all."

"I better get going. I don't want Xavier finding me in here. That wouldn't be good then he might try and imprint on you sooner. If he does then there's no way that I'd be able to make you mine."

"alright."

He gave me a quick hug, squeezing me to him before he left. I sat there on the bed looking around. I heard the click of locks once again a prisoner, but this time just to keep a secret. If being a prisoner is what I have to be not to imprint with Xavier. Then a prisoner I shall me.


End file.
